The Titan in the Mist
by NoirWarrior
Summary: After Wonder Woman killed Maxwell Lord, she disappeared. Five years have passed and a new threat lurks in the dark. The World needs Wonder Woman and only one man can bring her back. The man that she loved. The man that she killed for. The man that left her all alone in this cold and dark world. Superman...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters. This is fan fiction so take it with a grain and or cup of salt. Thank you for your support! **

**Mature Content below. **

* * *

**Clark Kent and Diana Prince Apartment April 2015**

Clark Kent spent the past month doing things normally. He worked at the Daily Planet, visited his parents back in Kansas, paid his rent this month and continued his normal human life.

Superman spent the past month doing things normally. He was part of the Justice League, fought villains, saved babies from burning buildings and attended press events.

Kal El spent the past month in a blur. He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do but this part of him was lost.

_There was a ringing in his ear that wouldn't go away. _

Clark Kent never went to the doctors and Superman never got sick. Kal El went to the fortress but Kalex had picked up nothing in his system. So, Kal El summed it all up to the event he was planning that would cause his nerves to bother him.

_Diana._

Clark Kent, Superman and Kal El saw Diana every night, they now had an apartment in Manhattan. They'd been dating for three years now and somewhere between the second and third year, he had built up the courage to ask Diana to move in with him. He though Diana would refuse, she wasn't accustomed to dating or it's customs and he didn't want to pressure her. However, Diana agreed and the first night they moved in Diana made sure that they made love on every surface of the apartment.

_He would never forget that night. _

It was the night that the separate lives of Clark Kent, Superman and Kal El collided and it was beautiful; Diana was beautiful.

When around Diana all the problems that Clark Kent and or Superman faced went away because Diana acknowledged all parts of him as Kal El.

_Kal El was the bridge between Clark Kent and Superman._

The ringing in Kal's ear became louder as he was opened his apartment door. He shook his head and ignored the sound.

"Kal." Diana's angelic voice called and cleared the mist from his mind.

Kal flashed a smile at Diana and then closed the door behind him. He didn't remember how he got home, if he had flown or drove. He didn't remember going to work today, but once he looked down at himself he saw himself in button down shirt.

_Clark Kent. _

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He then made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water, Kal quickly drank it and then grabbed another. Once he closed the fridge, he turned to see Diana leaning against the counter.

_Diana couldn't be real. _

Kal looked at the woman who occupied his heart and smiled. She was wearing his white shirt that fit him perfectly but looked better on Diana. The shirt barely reached her knees allowing Kal to get a very good look at her long and toned olive legs. Looking up, Kal looked at Diana's chest where her arms were folded supported her breast. Kal smirked at that, he wondered if his teeth marks from last night were still present.

Kal put the bottled water down and walked closer to Diana. He then moved his hips and pinned Diana to the kitchen counter. Diana looked at Kal and smirked moving her hands and firmly placing them on the marble countertop behind her.

"If we keep doing this, we're going to need a new kitchen." Diana informed.

Kal smirked and leaned his head closer to Diana's. Diana was ready for a heated kiss but Kal had other plans. He placed a soft kiss on Diana's neck and of course she moaned. Kal then placed his hands on the counter in front of him, the same counter had had Diana pressed against. He kissed the left side of Diana's neck, leaving a trail of hot and wanton kisses on her neck until he reached her ear.

"We haven't done this in the kitchen for a while now." Kal whispered and then nibbled on Diana's ear.

"You've forgotten this morning already?" Diana asked.

Kal pulled back from Diana and looked into her cerulean eyes. Kal could recall every time he had Diana under him or above him. It was hard to forget when their sex was something unmatched, the only thing beings such as themselves could make. Diana left bite marks all over his body which left Clark Kent wearing turtlenecks. Diana's nails would dig into his back through his clothing which left Superman to get new outfits made by his mother. Kal El would be left moaning and cursing in his native language of Kryptonian. All parts him though, would be left in disarray once Diana was finished with him. Neither parts of him could walk or utter other words than her name.

_How could he have forgotten Diana? _

Diana was sketched into his heart, she powered him. Every part of himself depended on Diana for breath. She was embedded into him, coded into his very DNA.

"Maybe I need a reminder." Kal said as he placed a soft kiss on Diana's lip.

Diana smiled and leaned into the kiss heavily. Kal's hands then moved from the counter and fell to Diana's legs. Slowly, they moved up her legs until he reached the bottom of his white t-shirt. He then moved further up Diana's thighs until he felt heat radiating from her core.

"No lace?" Kal asked as he broke away from the kiss smirking at her.

"I was waiting for you to come home." Diana informed, a blush crawling onto her face.

Kal smirked and moved his right thumb to brush over Diana's spot. Diana's eyes closed and her mouth fell open at the touch. How the fuck could Kal not remember touching her? The way her hair fell down her shoulder and back. The wrinkles forming on her forehead and the "oh" sound that fell from her rose lips.

_Kal would not forget Diana._

He then grabbed the rim of the shirt and lifted it up then tossed it to the ground. Looking at Diana's exposed body, he could now see two sets of bruises and marks on Diana. The marks made last night were starting to fade while the ones from this morning were still present on Diana's skin.

Kal then moved his hands, his left tracing the bites, scratches and bruises he left on Diana while his right hand stayed at Diana's core. His thumb continued to rub Diana's core while his eyes never left Diana's. Diana was trying to keep her eyes open but the pleasure she was receiving was too good. Kal smirked, he could see the fight so apparent on Diana's face. He then switched to his pointer and middle finger, running back and forth of her slit and then slowly slipping in.

"Ahh.." Diana moaned and Kal could feel his member harden.

Kal closed his eyes at the sound of Diana's moan. He then moved closer and continue to kiss Diana's shoulders, neck and face while his hand filled Diana. He moved slowly wanting to savor every moment of this pleasure he was giving his Goddess.

His fingers twisted, curled and swirled inside Diana causing Diana's head to fall back. Kal needed to see Diana become undone by his hand, so he could keep it in his memory. Seconds later, Diana came undone and her juices dripped from her sex ran onto his fingers.

"I'm not done babe." Kal said as he moved his left hand to cup his loves face, his right hand still inside her.

Diana then moved herself from Kal's hand. She turned around, stomach leaning against the cold marble counter. Her backside was now visible for Kal and he frowned. Kal wanted to see Diana under him and make love to her. They had time for rough and dominant sex later, but tonight was special. Kal had it all planned out and the sex was supposed to come after, but he wanted Diana now.

"Diana." Kal said as he pressed himself behind Diana. "I want to make love to you."

"Kal, I swear you are the most confusing man I have ever met." Diana giggled. "You texted me all day about this counter."

_Kal didn't remember. _

Kal signed and placed his chin into Diana's shoulder. His hands then wrapped around Diana and pulled her into his chest.

"I changed my mind." Kal said.

Diana didn't fight as Kal lead her to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and Diana now lay on the bed naked and ready for him. Kal walked towards the edge of the bed and Diana sat on her knees. She then unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his lips, pulling him onto the bed with her.

_He needed to remember. _

Kal now on top of Diana kissed her softly. Diana's hands moved to Kal's pants unbuckling them and then sliding them down. Other movements occurred until both were naked on the bed, Diana under Kal.

_He would not forget. _

* * *

**Metropolis June 2015**

_Diana had to find him before time ran out. _

She could hear the wind breaking behind her, Superman was behind her. Diana was usually faster than him, but the damage he had caused to her body had slowed her Diana.

_Diana's body was not the same. _

Diana had to fly higher, faster and further than she had ever flown before, the world was depending on her, the League was depending on her.

_Her family depended on her. _

This man had taken so much from her and Diana hated herself. She should have seen the signs that something was off.

_It was all her fault._

She was too busy cooped up in her relationship that she didn't pick up on it. Part of her thought that Batman was right, work and relationships weren't a good thing. However, Batman had an interest in her at one point and she thought it was pure male ignorance and jealousy showing through.

Diana almost reached the building when she is knocked out of the sky. The force pushed her down and they crashed into the street. Diana groaned as the weight lifted off of her. Her body couldn't take any more of this or it would surely break. She could not use all of her powers; she wasn't trained in them and wasn't sure if she could control it.

_The bracers would stay on. _

"Stop!" Diana shouted one hand over her stomach and the other keeping the figure away.

They didn't answer. Their eyes turned red and Diana gasped and then quickly jumped from her spot on the ground. The figure turned around and grabbed her leg, stopping her. Diana then intentionally snapped her leg and kicked the figure with her free leg, sending them into a building.

Diana then fell to the ground and groaned, she needed to keep moving. Diana then flew quickly to the building making sure to listen out for the figure. She reached the building seconds later and found the man she was looking for.

"Wonder Woman, so nice of you to drop in." He said.

"Cut the bullshit!" Diana spat. "Stop this!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. "You don't look too good."

"I have you to thank for that." Diana said.

"I don't know, Superman did it all by himself." He said. "All that anger and uncertainty he has in his mind. It was so easy to invade unlike yours."

"Bastard." Diana hissed and then pulled out her lasso.

The man ran and Diana tossed her lasso, catching him in it. The wind broke again, and the figure now stood at the entrance Diana had made.

"Diana…" The voice said.

Diana heart leaped at the voice; he was coming back to her.

"It's alright Kal." Diana assured. "It will all be alright."

"…I saw he made me watch…" Superman said. "…Doomsday it tore Kara apart…"

"It wasn't real." Diana said softly.

"It was to him." The man said and Diana glared at the man who dared speak. "And will be again because you _can't _keep this lasso on me forever. The next time he'll kill Batman or Supergirl…or you."

_Lair_.

He was lying to Diana even with the lasso on. He didn't have that much power to continue his torment on Kal. He needed to leave them alone and leave Kal alone. He was hurting the love of her life and her love was going to destroy the world. Diana needed to find a way to free him from his control.

"You think I've lied to you, but I haven't. I can't._" _Maxwell said.

"Silence!" Diana ordered.

_ "He is mine." _Maxwell chuckled. _ "I will never let him go!" _

"You will." Diana shouted as she placed her hand around his neck. "Tell me how to free him from your control."

_"Kill me." _

Diana's heart sank at the words. He was under the lasso and all words of utterance were true. The lasso had always worked it had told Diana to truth whether she wanted it or not. Now, she had to figure out what to do with it.

_Kill me. _

Diana hadn't killed anyone before. Amazons had no complaints about killing, they were warriors.

_Wonder Woman was a protector. _

She was to protect the innocent and bring the guilty to Justice. But this man sitting before her hand done too much damage. It he could control Superman he would find a way to control her and other members. If that happened, the world would never be safe.

_Diana would make the world safe. _

_Diana would keep Kal safe. _

_Diana would keep them safe. _

Closing her eyes, Diana took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes again and looked at the man in her grasp.

Diana then placed both of her hands on his face and quickly moved her arms.

_Snapping, Maxwell Lord's neck. _

* * *

**Hall of Justice July 2015 **

_The world watched a God fall from Grace. _

Diana didn't know she was being watched but as a Superhero it wasn't anything new. She knew the media was interested in her life and some were paranoid.

_Batman was paranoid. _

Batman had watched Diana since she arrived in America. He was tracking her movements and keeping tabs on her. Even once she joined the Justice League, he was still spying on her. Even when she started to date Superman, Batman was always there watching the both of them, unknown to them of course.

"You invaded my privacy!" Diana shouted.

"You are a superhero, Diana!" Batman shouted. "You have no privacy."

Diana rolled his eyes at Batman's words; he was full of shit. He spoke of loyalty and trust but gave none to Diana. Yet, here he was lecturing her about being a hero though he hid his face.

"Batman, you were wrong." Black Canary said.

"No, he had every right." Aquaman said.

Members of the Justice League began to argue amongst themselves. It had been like this for the past month and Diana was tired of it. Members had picked sides some agreeing with Diana and others agree with Batman. No amount of arguing and decisions could calm the storm in Diana's mind. She wasn't upset that she killed Maxwell Lord, she did was she had to do. Diana didn't care how the league, or the rest of the world felt, she only cared about on persons opinion.

_What did Kal think of her? _

Part of her wished that he would speak to her, but he didn't. She understood that Kal needed time to figure out his own issues. Kal had injured every member of the League, Titans and the Young Justice League. He needed time to think and frankly Diana could use the same as well.

Since the incident, Superman and Wonder Woman had not been seen. Diana wanted to go back out there and fight, she didn't care what they thought of her decision.

_ Diana had other people to protect. _

So, Wonder Woman had not been seen in a month. She wanted to keep her life secret for a while until she figured out what to do. It was clear that her decision had caused a divide in the team and her presence wouldn't be able to fix it. Bruce had turned from her and so did certain members of the League.

"I'm leaving." Diana said as she turned towards the door.

"That's not a good idea." John Stewart said. "The press is still outside."

"Then they can watch."

* * *

**Kent Farm August 2015 **

Diana landed on the wheel fields of the farm. She didn't knock on the door they knew she was coming. Diana stood in the field and closer her eyes taking in the silence. She had spent a month in Themyscira it seemed to be the only place where she could be alone with her thoughts.

"Nice of you to drop by." A male voice said.

Diana turned around and smiled at the man. His grey hair had been cut short courtesy of his wife most likely. The man then walked towards Diana and pulled her into his famous bear hug. Diana nuzzled herself closer into the man's chest and closed her eyes.

The man then freed Diana from his arms and looked at her. He could see the tiredness in Diana's eyes that he'd never seen before.

_Diana was different. _

"He isn't here." The man said.

"I came to talk to you." Diana said. "I need some fatherly advice."

Johnathan Kent looked up at the sky and smiled weakly, hoping Diana's actual father didn't hear her. Diana then softly shoved Johnathan and he laughed. The two then walked further into the field until they reach a rock in the middle. They sat on the rock and watched the sun set.

"I remember when I was told the truth of my father." Diana said softly. "I didn't know what to do or who to turn to."

"Clark flew all night looking for you." Johnathan said.

Diana smiled at the memory something she thought she would never do. When her mother told her of her fathers it wasn't long before Hera turned her mother into stone and her fellow Amazon's into snakes. It left Diana and Donna to walk the earth alone.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here." Diana said.

"No crown. No uniform." Johnathan said. "Just you, my daughter."

"I feared that I would become him." Diana admitted. "That I would let his rage and selfishness consume me and I tried so hard to fight it."

"You have, Diana." Johnathan said he looked at Diana. "You are not him."

Diana turned away from Johnathan and looked at the setting sun. A tear had fallen from her face and she hated to know that the sun had seen her falter. He would surely pop by and mock her of her weakness.

"I am not myself." Diana said.

Diana was right about that one fact. Once she killed Maxwell everything changed for her. Friends became enemies and the world questioned who she was. Donna and Kara had never questioned Diana, nor did they stray for her. Kal on the other hand had kept his distance, he hadn't been at the apartment for two months. They both needed space, so they parted without actually parting.

_Diana still had a piece of Kal with her. _

"Neither is he." Johnathan informed Diana. "It is a lot for both of you to handle."

"I am trying to be okay." Diana said. "I don't regret killing him."

"You shouldn't." Papa Kent said.

Diana looked at him and she met his eye. Johnathan Kent did not falter in his opinions. He was not one to support killing but Maxwell Lord had it coming. He had control Clark and injured every superhero known to earth. If Maxwell continued Clark would have destroyed the world.

"You did what you had to do." Johnathan said. "I will not fault you for that."

"Some say I have blood on my hands, blood that I can never wash off." Diana said. "My mother told me that there was no sin in killing a Beast only a man. But by killing him did I kill the woman in me? The man in Clark?"

Johnathan took a deep breath and turned from Diana. He wasn't exactly sure of the answer to give Diana. She was not a monster, and neither was Clark, though most people get to decide who they want to be in life, Diana and Clark didn't get much choice.

"I think that is an answer you have to find on your own, my girl." Johnathan Kent said. "The way Clark is finding his."

"Apart from me." Diana said acknowledging that her relationship with Clark had ended.

"I would have told him that he was an idiot for leaving if I didn't think it was necessary, but it is." Johnathan said. "You both need space. You have to find yourself after all this chaos just like him."

Diana accepted Johnathan's words. He wasn't pushing Diana away from him, but towards a part of herself she needed to find. It was something that she wouldn't find in Smallville, in the Justice League or in Kal El. Diana needed to find herself and become her again before she could take on the mantel of Wonder Woman.

"Does he still love me?" Diana asked, a break in her voice.

"He loves the very worst of you." Johnathan said as he pulled Diana into his side.

Clark still loved Diana even though it didn't feel like it for the past two months. Diana loved Clark with every fiber of her being. Diana's heart mind and body wanted only to be wrapped up in his embrace. But when she turned over in their apartment bed, he was not there, and a hole formed in her chest. It needed to be filled now, with the love she would find in herself.

"Now you need to learn how to love that side of you as well." Johnathan advised. "Away from the League, from us and from him."

Diana nodded as tears ran down her face. It was the first time Diana had cried in months. Johnathan knew that all too well, so he held the little Goddess in his arms and whispered to her as she wept.

* * *

**The Watch Tower September 2015 **

"No!" Supergirl shouted.

"Kara, please." Diana said.

"You cannot be serious!" Supergirl yelled. "You can't leave us!"

"Yeah, you're Wonder Woman." Shazam said. "If you leave the League is just an All Boy's Club."

Black Canary smacked Shazam in the back of the head causing him to flinch.

Diana didn't want to leave the League was her family. Though the members were fighting amongst themselves they had all calmed down. Some still didn't agree with Diana's decisions and that was fine. She knew that she would make some decisions that would hurt the people she loved.

_Diana did this to protect herself._

She hadn't thought of leaving the Justice League it was her second home. But the talk she had with Johnathan Kent had made it clear that Diana needed to leave. Some would see it as recompence for killing Maxwell Lord while others would see it as absurd.

"Wonder Woman, you can't leave us." Miss Martian said as she tried to fight back tears. "You're family."

"I will always be family." Diana said. "But I need to leave for a while."

"This is extreme." Jason Todd said he took off his mask. "You killed a bad guy. You are not a villain."

"That's debatable." Aquaman said as he glared at Diana.

"She did what she had to do." Green Arrow said. "If she didn't we all would be dead."

Members of the Justice League, Teen Titans and the Young Justice League fought amongst themselves again. Diana hoped that their anger would subside, but she was wrong about it.

"Stop." A low masculine voice said, and the room fell silent.

Superman was in the room when Wonder Woman had called the meeting. He sat at the table with the rest of the League, but he was on the far side away from Diana. Everyone knew they were over and were shocked that Superman and Wonder Woman were even in the same room.

"Now you want to speak?" Kara questioned. "You haven't said anything since you've returned!"

"Kara-"

"No, Wonder Woman!" Kara shouted. "Superman hasn't defended you at all when the only reason you killed Maxwell Lord was to save him and us!"

"It is not his fault." Wonder Woman said. "I do not expect Superman to explain my actions and I don't explain his. We are separate beings and should be treated as such."

"Okay, matching suits." Jason whispered under his breath.

"My leaving is not up for debate." Wonder Woman said. "You have done nothing wrong and your reactions to my decisions was not a cause in this. I need to leave to better understand myself and this new power I have. Some time away from the League and America should alleviate some of the stress that has been added. It has been an amazing experience fighting alongside you all and teaching the younger ones. But I need this, and I must do it."

"And what about Donna?" Zatanna asked.

"She can make her own decisions." Diana said smiling at her sister. "I will not force her to leave or stay."

_"I'm going with you." Donna said. _

"Donna?" Batgirl called out.

Donna turned to Barbara and smiled softly. Donna would want nothing more than to stay with the family she had formed. But Diana was her blood and she would not turn on her. Diana was all that Donna had left of her home and she would not give that up.

"So now you're breaking up the team?" Miss Martian asked.

"We aren't doing anything." Martian Manhunter replied. "This is Diana's choice and we have to respect it."

"I'm going with you." Supergirl said as she walked over to Diana.

"You aren't her mentee." Batman said.

"I don't care." Supergirl said. "Diana is the only member I actually like at this point and I'd rather live with her."

Diana looked up and for the first time in three months, Kal was looking up at her. She missed staring into those aquamarine eyes. After all they had been through she loved him more than anything.

_She wanted to tell him. _

Diana was going to leave but she wouldn't leave with all his family. Diana flashed a smile at him and then looked at Kara. She brushed the blonde hair form Kara's face and smiled at her.

"I cannot take you with me." Diana said.

"Yes, you can." Kara corrected.

"No." Diana said. "I will not take you from the only family you've ever known."

"You're my family." Kara said as she threw herself into Diana's chest. Kara wrapped her arms around Diana and hugged her softly, not wanting to hurt her. Kara pressed her ear to Diana and could heart an extra heartbeat.

Kara looked at Diana and Diana shook her head softly.

"It's okay." Diana said. "We're going to be okay."

Kara then looked at Donna and frowned. Kara had lost her family and then gained a new one with Kal. Once Diana came, they all seemed to be one happy family. Now it was all being taken away from Kara and she didn't know if she could take anymore.

Diana and Donna said their goodbyes to their friends and then left America.

_Never to be seen again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hidden Island of Themyscira - January 2016 -**

She hadn't step foot in the temple for years. After what the crocked Goddess had done to her Island she wouldn't dare speak her name. The Goddess had punished her sisters and mother for the infidelities of her husband. She understood some parts of the problem and though she thought herself better than the scorned Goddess she also knew that she would hate the woman who bedded her husband as well. However, she wasn't married and would most likely never marry. Not that she wanted to be married but she would be lying if she said the idea didn't pass her mind, especially when she was in his arms.

_A child. _

They were the embodiment of their parents hopes in dreams. Every action and thought were now taken into consideration when a child came into the mix. The very sun rose and set on the existence of a child. It was that way when growing up, her mother was always by her side. She didn't think of her father, her mother told her she was born of clay. The story had spread and believed as the truth until it wasn't. She wasn't sure if she could have children let alone want them.

But then it happened, she hadn't bled for a month and her appetite was gone. First came fear and then acceptance and she was ready to tell her love the truth. The past five months had seemed to be a cruel trick and ended in the woman returning home. It was cruel to have something she didn't even know she wanted taken away from her. The world, Gods or fate whatever she wanted to call it had a twisted way of coming about.

She had kept quiet for the week after the loss of her child. Her mother and sisters tried to comfort the woman and it worked sometimes. Her mind would slip away to other things but then when she would laugh and rest her hand upon her stomach, the memory had come rushing back. Her womb hadn't carried the child to term, it was weak just like her. She reminded herself of weakness every time the silence fell in the room she occupied. The room her sisters had made for the coming child. A crib made from the strongest timber of the Island. Intricate art and sleeves of literature filling the walls of the nursery.

_It was useless now; the room would only haunt the girl. _

She walked into the center of the temple. She would not light any candles or say a pray for the Gods and Goddesses above. She was like them and yet they denied her the chance of happiness. She questioned her purpose these past months as it seemed to slip away from her. Her brothers and sisters told her she was destined for greatness and that they would watch over her. Her uncles promised to warn her of evil lurking. Her father, the King of the Gods had told her that she always had a home with them.

_"Are you happy?"_ She asked looking up at the statues of Gods.

They looked down upon the young Princess, yet she could not make stone move.

"I have done everything you've asked of me!" She cried. "I have given myself to all of you and you defy me the basic necessities of life!"

She turned around and looked at all the statues. They were mocking her, standing there and saying nothing. All she wanted was an answer, she deserved to know why they tormented her. Why they would give her a curse dressed as a blessing.

"_Why did you send him to me?"_ Diana questioned and then fell to her knees.

It was the question Diana wanted to ask all along. Why had they put her life in tangent with his only to rip them apart? Why bless her womb with their child to only take it away?

She hadn't spoken since the passing happened. Diana didn't know what to say or what to feel. She thought there would be some explanation, but they all remained silent.

**_"Why did you take them from me?"_** Diana sobbed, tears falling from her face and onto the clay ground. She didn't try to wipe her face because she knew it was useless. She was drowning in a sea of sorrow for months and no one had tried to pull her up from it. She didn't want to come out of the sea.

Diana then screamed and the temple shook.

Diana screamed again and the Island began to shake.

Diana screamed again hoping that someone, anyone would hear her cries and give her an answer.

Lighting stuck from the sky and Diana screamed again, unleashing her power in the form of sorrow. Every scream building and expanding until she had gathered up enough anger and power to bring the temple crumbling down on top of her.

Rocks of clay and mud fell around the Princess. Faces of statues crackled and the alters for each God began to disappear as their existence from Diana's life. She didn't stop screaming until the temple came crumbling down around her.

She then looked up at the sky and her eyes fell upon the moon. She remembered when the sky had given her peace and now it was a reminder of everything and everyone she had lost.

Though the Gods didn't respond to the Demi-God who destroyed the temple, they looked upon her and fear struck into their hearts. They remembered a truth that time had made them forget.

_Gods can bleed. _

* * *

**\- Columbia University - Pulitzer Award Ceremony - August 2016**

_ He hated the speech. _

She had given it to him weeks before the submissions were due. He wanted her to change the words, to inform her of her lies. He wanted to tell her that she had it wrong, that one bad apple didn't infect the whole bunch.

He hated to think of her in that way, a bad apple. He was upset with her at first, for the choices she made. But then, she left him alone and he had time to think. Granted she left due to his avoidance of her so technically it was his fault.

_This was all his fault. _

He should have defended her. He should have spoken up for the woman he loved. He should have searched for her far and wide and never again leave her side. Yet, he remained unmoved like the mountains. He watched and listened as the world turned on her and yet powerless to do anything. As a human, he had lost most of his power to sway the public opinion. He was one of the journalists that favored the woman dearly that his words now seemed invalid to the people. He couldn't become to hero he wanted to be or the one she needed him to be because the world would question his own motives.

_He did nothing. _

He didn't plan on attend the event tonight. He didn't cover the news anymore and though it bothered him to some extent, nothing hurt more than the loss of her. He couldn't ignore the cries for help throughout the city. But then the cameras would come along with the questions and he didn't stay to answer them. He had no words to say to the people who had turned their backs on his love and would surely turn their backs on him if he messed up again. He kept to himself for the most part until he was called upon.

But his friend was winning an award tonight. Though he didn't agree with the topic of the paper he came anyway. Granted, the woman had forced him to come after her multiple begging sessions. He couldn't tell the woman why he was uncomfortable coming because then he would have to explain much of his life with her and he wasn't ready yet. Part of him wondered if he would ever be able to share a part of himself again.

"You clean up nice, Smallville." The woman said as she handed a glass of wine to him.

He gave her a simple smile and took the drink not taking a sip.

"Had to put on my best suit for the cooperate." He said softly.

"Oh, yes. If you dressed a little too well I would have thought it was for me." Lois smirked.

He didn't like this, the feeling of unknowing. The woman had flirted with him multiple times and though he was used to these advances while dressed as Superman, he wasn't used to it as a reporter or human. The woman had ignored him on multiple occasions and sometimes picked on him which actually irritated him most of the times. Yet, like all the other things, he played it off like he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"I came to support a friend." The man said.

"Well, she's very glad you showed." Lois repeated.

"Likewise."

"I wanted to ask you something, Smallville." Lois said as she finished the drink and gave it to the waiter passing by.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever thought abou-"

"Lois, the ceremony is about to start." Perry White said as he interrupted the conversation.

Before Lois could say anything, she was being carried off by White and soon, Morgan Edge stood by Lois side. She turned back to look at him and he gave her a soft smile. He was happy that someone had interrupted their conversation because it was dragging on. Yet, another part of him wondered what Lane was going to ask him.

Nonetheless, Clark Kent moved through to crowd and found a seat. Jimmy Olsen and Katherine Grant then waved and sat next to him. Lois then walked onto the stage and spoke.

_"__There was a time when heroes came about daily. A hero was a nurse tired from her twelve-hour shift but the first one to run during a code blue in the hospital. Heroes were men and women who put out fires not with ice breath but with water hoses. We did not think of them as heroes, just average people that we sometimes overlocked. Though we didn't know it at the time, we were asking for more heroes. We asked for heroes who could run faster than a speeding bullet. Heroes that could lift school buses and change the weather with a few backwards words. Heroes that could command the seven seas and but the unstable villains away in Arkham. Life seemed to be better, it seemed to be working out when heroes fell from the sky._

_ But we never questioned why they fell. We never stopped to ask what the consequences for the answers to our selfish prayers would be. We built monuments, museums for the heroes and we never questioned the vacancy they left for humans. We should have asked more questions than what names to call them or what they looked for in significant partners. _

_As a reporter, I feel as if I have failed you all because I didn't ask those questions. We should have asked why us? Why this planet? What are your intentions for the world that you inhabit and the people you seek to defended? But most importantly, we should have asked ourselves questions. What did it mean to have Gods Among Us? What Frontier should we have made were we willing to cross? What gave us the right to care for beings would could crumble the world in their hands? But the most important question we should have asked was this. What happens when humanity becomes their enemy? When we make rules and regulations intent on limiting their power? When people who disagree with their existence express their opinions? We didn't ask the necessary questions and we paid the price for it._

_ There was a time when I believe in heroes just like you. When I could look into the sky and see a cape in the wind knowing that if I jumped from this building I would be saved. Now, those arms that seemed so comforting seem like a death sentence. We do not need aliens from other planets nor Gods form pagan religions to protect us. Humanity has always protected itself, before Superheroes came about and we need to go back to it. We need to build ourselves sup, to be ready for when heroes aligned themselves with the villains they put away. We need to be our own beacons of hope and our own gods. We need a world without vigilantes and metahumans. We need a world without heroes." _

\- _A world Without Heroes – Lois Lane – Daily Planet - _

* * *

_**It's short, sorry! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I've been gone for a while, sorry! College, Depression and writing don't mix. I am trying my best to push out content._**

**_ Francombe; I do write tragedy well and I don't know if that's a good thing. Hopefully this story isn't too sad in the end. _**

**_ Jdcocoagirl; the comic in which Diana kills Maxwell Lord is Superman Sacrifice _**

**_ Artimuosjackson; everything happens for a reason. _**

**_I also saw the Justice League Dark Side War trailers and I hate it. I don't understand why DC thinks Lois has the ranks to be amongst these heroes let alone boss them around. I'm just tired of them giving us New 52 content but pulling Lois into it. Let New 52 content have Superman and Wonder Woman cause that's the only thing we've gotten in the past years. Idk, it just breaks my heart when they choose to take New 52 moments and change them for no reason. But I guess it fuels my need for fan fiction. _**

**_Sorry for that rant! _**

**_Sorry for errors! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

_"If you want me again look for me under your bootsoles._  
_You will hardly know who I am or what I mean, _  
_But I shall be good help to you nevertheless _  
_And filter and fiber your blood._  
_Failing to fetch me at first keep encouraged,_  
_Missing me one place search another,_  
_I stop some where waiting for you"_

_― Walt Whitman, Leaves of Grass_

* * *

_**Mount Olympus**_

The Goddess listened to the Little Goddesses cries. The Goddess wanted to go down there and comfort her sister, but she couldn't. The King of the Gods had returned and made new rules for all the Gods to follow. So, The Goddesses of Wisdom watched as the young God unleashed the powers through her rage. She had never seen such raw power in a God before and it put a smile on her face. Though the circumstances were terrible, the Young God was proving that she was capable of power, power that she would need to face the monsters coming.

"I wonder if she will kill us." Athena said looking down at her sister through the clouds.

Diana caused a storm to form upon her island. The wind whistled while the trees bent and the sky raining down. Lightening stuck multiple places on the Island and the ground shook causing the other Amazon's to fall to their knees.

"I would not blame her." Zeus said as he stood next to his daughter. "We did in fact take her child."

"Correction, you and Hera took her child."

"It had to be done." Zeus said looking down at his child. "I needed a champion not a mother."

"She couldn't be both?"

Zeus didn't speak another word. The King of the Gods was known for being selfish and cruel, but nothing hurt more than the decision he made. He loved Diana and wanted nothing more than to be a grandfather, but it was not the right time. Zeus had seen his daughter fall in love with the man who fell from the stars. The mortal world called him Superman while Zeus considered him to be a weakness Diana hadn't prepared for.

Zeus didn't mind the man at first, but when Diana was around him she forgot her whole name. Zeus truly didn't like the man when he fought Diana and almost killed her. Diana was being the warrior she was trained to be and killed the evil in this world and then the world turned on her. Zeus wanted Diana to come to Olympus with him and live with the Gods for the world didn't deserve her. Yet, Zeus didn't ask anything of Diana because this King didn't deserve this Queen.

When Zeus found out about Diana's pregnancy he was thrilled. Though he didn't like the father, the Oracle of Delphi told the Gods this child would be one turn the world on its head. The pure power that this child would have was something no god or mortal could control. Then the Oracle finished the rest of the prophecy and the Gods could not let it happen. So, Zeus and Hera decided to take away Diana's child for the good of the world.

"I am not competing for father of the year."

"You will surely not get it." Athena chuckled.

"I needed her to be ready, Athena." Zeus hissed. "I needed Diana to know what pain, rage and loss is so she will be the warrior that not only the Gods or the world need, but one she needs."

"She is the one who will save us, but it comes at a price." Athena sighed.

"It had to be paid." Zeus whispered.

* * *

**Kent Farm December 2017**

Clark looked out the window of his parent's house. White snow covered most of the farm and the smell of his mother's famous apple pie filled the house. Clark loved the holidays and Christmas was his favorite. He remembered the year that the Justice League decided to do Secret Santa at the WatchTower. Clark had never seen Bruce look so unenthusiastic than when Hal Jordan decided to give Bruce a bat. Hal wasn't the smartest member to the League and didn't exactly think that Bruce had real bats in the Bat Cave. Bruce still took the gift and added the bats to his cave.

Clark then remembered the gift Diana gave him that year. He didn't think Diana would have him for Secret Santa, it seemed too obvious because the League knew the couple was dating. However, Diana pulled whatever mysterious strings and was his Santa. Clark would be lying if he said he didn't wish Diana dressed up in a Naughty Mrs. Claus outfit. Alas, Diana gave him something that he didn't know he needed.

_Time._

For a moment in time, it seemed as if the world was at peace. The villains were in jail, the League didn't need to hold any conferences and Trevor was nowhere to be seen. Diana took this opportunity to ask the Justice League to not interrupt them for their holiday season. At first, Clark didn't buy it but when Bruce agreed to the gift Clark couldn't hide his happiness. That week, Clark spent time with Diana in his fortress of solitude. They made love for hours, watched the Aurora Borealis, traveled the world and sometimes just slept in.

Clark could feel himself smiling at the memory and he pushed it away. They were over now, and Clark knew there was no point in dwelling on it. He had pushed Diana away when she needed him the most. When Clark was ready to speak with Diana, she already made the decision to leave America. He wanted to speak and ask for her to stay, but he had no right to anything in her life anymore. Clark hoped that she found happiness wherever she was, because he found his.

"You okay Smallville?" Lois asks as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm good." Clark said looking down at Lois.

Clark and Lois were dating for about two years now. He was shocked when Lois expressed her feelings for him, and he wasn't ready for them. Clark was interested in Lois, but she never had eye on him, only for Superman. Then like usual, Lois stood on top of the Daily Planet and called for Superman. She then referred to him as Smallville and though Clark tried to deny it, Lois knew. Somewhere between the flights and working together the two started to date. Clark was nervous because part of Lois still disliked the idea of him being Superman.

"You know, this is nice." Lois said looking out the window.

"Smallville?"

"No, the moon." Lois chuckled. "Yes, Smallville is a nice and quiet town. I can see why you like coming back here, Metropolis keeps you busy."

"Both places have their pros and cons."

"I wouldn't mind living here." Lois said and Clark tensed.

Lois never said anything without intent. Clark wondered if she figured out his plan. He knew Kara didn't tell Lois about his plan; Kara wasn't a fan of Lois. When Clark showed Kara the ring he could see the disappointment she tried to hide in her face. Clark understood why Kara was not a fan of Lois, she did try to find out Kara's identity.

"Really?" Clark replied.

"It looks calm enough to raise a family." Lois said. "I could always work from home because I want to be a stay at home mother. If the opportunity ever presented itself I would take it."

"Lois I—"

"Kara!" Martha Kent shouted.

Clark turned and watched as Kara walked through the front door. Behind her, Kara's boyfriend of six months, Jason Todd followed her. Kara gave Martha Kent a hug and then gave Johnathan one as well. Kara then walked towards Clark and Lois and her smile fell but she then quickly recovered.

"Hey, buddy." Kara said as she opened her arms and gave Clark a hug.

_"Be nice."_ Clark whispered low enough for Kara to hear.

_"Whatever._" Kara replied.

As Kara pulled away she then smiled at Lois.

"Lois." Kara said as she held out her hand.

"Hey, Kara." Lois said as she shook Kara's hand and she noticed Kara's grip was oddly strong. "How's school going?"

"It's good, a lot of work but I'm sure it was easier when you went long ago." Kara smiled.

Kara could feel Clark glaring at her, but she didn't care.

"Oh…it was intense but doable." Lois said.

Kara nodded and the three stood there awkwardly. Martha Kent then called for Lois in the kitchen and without hesitation, Lois walked off leaving the two alone.

"Would it kill you to be nice to Lois?" Clark asked.

"I would rather eat Kryptonite." Kara replied.

Clark rolled his eyes and then pulled Kara into his chest. He placed a kiss on top of her head and then let Kara go. Clark didn't get to see Kara all the time, she wasn't into heroics anymore. After Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl left, Kara got herself suspended from the League.

"How are you doing?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine." Kara replied. "I'm glad you recommended college; I almost forget I'm not human."

"That's good. I know it's been hard for you since everything."

"Some people don't move on like nothing happened." Kara noted, making sure to make Kal uncomfortable.

"Kara, she made her choice."

"You made it for her." Kara hissed. "You cannot tell me that you are okay with playing house with this human while she is out there with—"

"With what?" Clark asked.

Kara then looked at her cousin and took a deep breath in. It was not Kara's business to tell no matter how much she wanted to. Kara wanted Kal to find Diana and the truth out for himself. Yet, Kal had settled for Lois and this simple life that they were accustomed to. Kara wondered about the Amazon's daily and tried to find the Island. The magic that surrounded the Island kept Kara from finding it no matter how good her memory was.

"I just want you to be happy, Kal." Kara admitted. "I want you to be with someone who loves you for you, not just parts of you. I can't shake the feeling that you are losing yourself with Lois, the parts of you that make you Kal-El."

"Kara, I'm fine." Clark said looking into Kara's sky-blue eyes. "Lois is good for me, it's not easy or simple being with her but no relationship is."

"You still want to do this?" Kara asked. "You still want to marry her?"

"I got her father's blessing last week." Clark informed Kara. "Pa went with me to pick out the ring and well, you've seen it."

"Ma didn't give you her ring?" Kara asked.

Clark shook his head and Kara nodded while taking a mental note.

"I hope you're happy." Kara said. "You deserve to be with someone who loves the very best and worst of you."

Clark was silent the rest of the night.

* * *

**Metropolis Hospital September 2019**

Johnathan Kent was an All-American Man. He lived in Smallville where he worked on his family farm. He married a woman named Martha Clark when then became Martha Kent. A few years into their marriage, the Kent's adopted a boy who they named Clark Kent and then a girl named Kara Kent. Johnathan raised his children well and soon both were off discovering and building a suitable life for themselves.

Sure, Johnathan and Martha had their financial problems, but they never mentioned it to their children. The Kent's didn't take handout and Johnathan made sure to find a way to provide for his family. Johnathan thought it was selfless to not mention his issues to his children, but others saw it as selfish. However, Johnathan would never forgive himself if his children didn't live up to their full potential because of him.

So, when Johnathan and Martha got the news they stayed quiet. The doctor had given the couple options and they looked through them carefully. When Johnathan started treatment, he became weak and pale but blamed it on his old age. They couldn't hide it for long, the medical bills were flooding in and yet that isn't how the family found it. Kara, the nosiest, loudest and temperamental of the Kent's caught onto the smell. Rotting flesh and the sound of struggling lungs to grasp air along with the rapid heartbeat was enough to alert Kara of her father's condition.

_**Cancer.**_

It was then that Johnathan and Martha Kent knew their family dynamics would change. Kara transferred from New York University to the University of Kansas while Clark began to work from the farmhouse. The Kent's hated that Johnathan's illness had brought their children home, but they could do nothing to stop them.

The Kent's fought as hard as they could but even Superman and Supergirl couldn't fix their parents' human genes. They took Johnathan to the best doctors and when that failed the fortress seemed to be their only hope and it failed as well.

Now, Johnathan Kent laid in the hospital bed. Martha Kent sat on the right side of her husband and held his hand gently. Kara Kent sat on the foot of the bed and kept her father's attention. To the left, Clark stood with Lois to his side. Clark held his father's hand and tried to hold the tears falling from his eyes. Jason Todd had walked into the room and brought everyone water trying to make sure all the other Kent's didn't pass out. Jason then wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You take care of my girl, Jason." Johnathan warned as he smiled at the young couple.

"I will, sir." Jason replied and held onto Kara tightly.

"Pa, save your strength." Kara demanded.

"It's all right Kara." Johnathan replied. "I've been strong enough."

Johnathan watched as Kara nodded and then slouched into Jason's chest. A smile formed on his lips; he knew that Jason would protect Kara when he passed. Johnathan then looked up at Martha meeting her blue eyes and auburn hair. He'd been married to Martha for over forty years and everyday Johnathan found new ways to fall in love with her. Johnathan admired his wife, for she was a great mother, wife and the love of his life. He didn't want to go but Johnathan's body had other plans for him.

"Stop that crying, Martha." Johnathan said. "You're going to tire yourself out."

"I have a reason, Johnathan." Martha whispered.

Johnathan nodded and then raised Martha's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. He knew that he could not prepare his wife for this moment, when the two would part. Johnathan had no regrets though and he wished that Martha would have none at all. Though there was no reason to blame herself, Martha would find a way. Before Johnathan left, he wanted to dispel all anger and resentment Martha had towards herself. Johnathan wanted Martha to live her life with no struggles and not hold on to an idea of him.

"I'm glad we made it this far." Johnathan said softly. "Couldn't imagine you marrying that lawyer."

"Well, when you crash a wedding and profess your undying love to a woman, she can't exactly fix her current relationship." Martha said with a wicked smirk.

"You are worth fighting for." Johnathan said, rubbing Martha's hand. "I'd do it all again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Johnathan then turned to his son, Clark. Clark's fiancé, Lois, had stood next to him. Their hands were laced together but Johnathan could tell how uncomfortable Clark was. Clark never dealt with his emotions well and he didn't like being nagged. Not that Lois was nagging Clark but more so that Clark kept things to himself and would deal with them when he was ready. It scared off women that Clark dated but there was one that understood Clark like no one else did.

_Diana._

Johnathan shouldn't have been thinking about Diana when looking at Lois and Clark, but he couldn't help it. Johnathan noticed how the dynamic between Lois and Clark seemed manufactured as if his son was trying too hard. With Diana, it was clear that the two found their own rhythm in the relationship. Clark and Diana were so in sync that they created their own music when around each other and they never missed a beat. Johnathan had seen his son happy on multiple occasions but never had he seen the pure joy on Clark's face when Diana had come into the picture.

Johnathan wondered about Diana daily. Though Diana had left four years ago he could not get the woman out of his mind. Diana and Donna had integrated themselves so well within their family dynamic that when they left, they didn't leave a void in only Clark's heart but Johnathan's as well.

Johnathan was shocked when Clark introduced Lois to the family as his girlfriend. He read the reporters work and though she was good at her job, she also wanted a world without heroes. Johnathan wasn't sure how Clark and Lois got over that cavern of bullshit but alas her they were engaged and what not. When Clark asked Johnathan about marriage to Lois, he was speechless. However, Johnathan promised himself and Martha that he would not get in the way of his sons' relationship. So, Johnathan gave Clark the regular advice and soon they picked a ring for Lois.

"Hey, Pa." Clark said smiling softly at Johnathan.

"My boy, my sweet boy." Johnathan said.

Johnathan then lifted himself up slowly and soon, Martha and Clark's hands were around him. Once Johnathan was sitting upright on the bed, he motioned Clark to come forward. Johnathan then placed a hand on Clark's cheek and smiled at him.

"You don't need to carry this burden alone." Johnathan said. "You have never been alone, no matter if I am here or not."

"I know, Pa."

"Take care of your mother, she'll find some way to get into trouble." Johnathan said smiling. "Make sure Jason treats Kara right or I will come back to haunt all of you."

"I will, Pa." Clark said softly as another tear rolled down his cheek. "I will take care of them."

"Take care of yourself." Johnathan said. "The weight of the world is not something I've wanted you to carry and yet you've chosen it. You are to protect the world, but you must protect yourself as well, for strong battles need the strongest of warriors."

"I will be strong, Pa." Clark replied. "I will protect myself."

Clark then gave his father a hug and said goodbye.

* * *

**Kent Farm September 2019**

Lois watched as the Kent family Farm filled with guests. She didn't realize that Clark had that many friends, but he was in fact Superman. She wondered how she went all those years and didn't notice him. Lois could see it clearly now in his mannerism and the way he spoke. Clark had a higher voice than the deep one that Superman used. The glasses did provide some coverage for him, but Clark's slouching and shyness sold it. Lois never thought she would be dating Clark or Superman and at times she wasn't exactly sure who she was engaged to. Clark still had secrets and she understood the reassigning but didn't find them valid. Lois blamed it on the reporter in her always wanting to find the truth. However, the identities of members of the Justice League were not his to tell.

Lois stared out the window and looked at the guest. She still couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent were the best friends. When the two stood side by side, it was hard to believe that they knew each other let alone best friends. But when Clark and Bruce got together, it seemed as if brothers were reunited. Lois was supposed to grab a few photos of Clark and Johnathan Kent for the funeral in the backyard. Clark would have done it but he was attending to everything else and Kara mentioned something about a wine she needed.

This gave Lois time to find the photos that Clark was looking for. Lois had seen photos of Clark as a child and he was in fact cute. Martha sat with Lois and showed her the photo album of Clark and Kara as children. However, Lois couldn't ignore the empty picture frames that lined Clark's walls and dresser tops. It didn't take long for Lois to figure out that the photos were probably of Clark and his former girlfriend, Wonder Woman.

Lois wanted to know who Wonder Woman was and sometimes more than she wanted to breathe. When she discovered Clark was Superman, it didn't take her long to understand that Clark was dating Wonder Woman. Alas, Clark's mouth was shut about Wonder Woman and their past as well. Lois was jealous but she would never admit it to Clark, she couldn't. She feared that if she brought up the Amazonian Princess, she would appear and take Clark from her. The relationship between Clark and Lois was not easy and both parties put in their fair share of effort. Lois was frightened that if she said the wrong thing or stepped over the line that she would lose Clark.

Lois was in love with Clark, that much was true. However, Lois was not too blinded by love to not notice that they weren't exactly perfect for each other. What Lois thought she liked in Superman now became an annoyance to her. Clark would have to hold back when he touched her, and they hadn't made love without his draining his powers. She understood that Clark could kill her, but it caused many hiccups in their relationship. Because no matter how many times he was exposed to red kryptonite or tried to softly touch her, one fact was always proven true.

_Clark Kent is not human._

Lois walked around Clark's room and looked at his bed. It was a normal teenage boy's room and she was shocked. Frankly. Lois didn't know what else she would expect in Clark's family home, but it didn't matter now. Lois then stopped Clark's bedside dresser and opened it. Looking through it, Lois only found notes and a pack of outdated condoms.

"Looking for something."

Lois jumped and turned around to see Kara standing in all black in the doorway.

"You scared me." Lois said as she fixed her clothes and calmed her breathing.

"I won't ask again." Kara said as she stepped into the room. "Were you looking for something."

"Martha wanted me to get some photos of Clark and Johnathan." Lois said.

"They're not in this room." Kara said coldly.

"I see that now." Lois replied.

"You should go before Clark looks for you."

"Right, see you down there."

* * *

Kara watched as Lois left Clark's bedroom. Kara then followed behind Lois and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, she then pressed her head against the wooden door and took in a deep breath. The house was filled with friends and family who came to say their goodbyes to her father. Kara would be happy that all of her friends were here, but she would be lying if said she wasn't disappointed. Those people down there, spanning from Bruce Wayne to Arthur Curry made it all more that Diana and Donna had left the league, they left Kara.

Kara knew it was more complicated than that, but she was angry. Donna was Kara's best friend and though Barbara was supportive, the dynamic changed. As for Diana, Kara had missed the mentor and big sister role that she filled. Kara hadn't been a part of the league since Diana's departure. It wasn't weird that she saw the members of the league, she still kept in touch with them, but their dynamic had shifted.

Kara turned around and pressed her back against the wood door. Looking at Clark's rooming, Kara used her x-ray vision and found a box under the wood floor. Walking towards the spot, Kara then bent down and moved the wood. Lifting the box, Kara then opened it and a tear fell on the photos.

Reaching into the box, Kara then grabbed the stack of photos and smiled. She understood why Clark didn't have the photos in his room anymore, yet he didn't throw them away. No matter if Diana and Donna were in Smallville or Themyscira, the two Amazon's could not depart from their Kryptonian companions.

Kara smiled at the photo in her hands that was dated December twenty-fifth, two thousand and fourteen. It was the year that Donna suggested an ugly sweater contest and Kara pulled out all the stops. Kara rolled her eyes as she looked at herself in the picture, she surely won the contest. The Kent family along with the Amazon's stood in front of the Christmas tree. Ma and Pa stood next to each other. Diana then stood next to Ma while Clark was on Diana's left side. Clarks arm wrapped around Diana's waist and her hand laid on Clark's chest. While Diana was looking at the camera, Clark was focused on Diana with a huge smile on his face and joy in his eyes. Kara and Donna sat on the floor on the living room.

Kara then put away the rest of the photos and hid them in Clark's room. She then descended down the steps and outside to the farm where the ceremony was. As Kara walked towards the back, she then heard the tires of a limo.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Lois asked Clark.

"No." Clark replied. "This is everyone."

Kara turned around and watched as the black limousine came into view. The door swung open and Kara knew the scent all too well. Before anyone could speak, Kara quickly ran towards the figure and grasped onto them tightly.

"You came back." Kara sobbed into the woman's chest.

"I will always come back for you, Kara." The woman said and wrapped her arms around Kara.

"How did you—"

"Hush." The woman said.

Kara then pulled away from the woman and wiped her face. The girls then giggled at each other for they both looked a mess. Neither of the girls cared though, they were glad to be reunited. Kara then threw her arms around the woman again and prayed to Rao that this moment didn't end.

"I've missed you, Donna."

* * *

The Kent house was filled with his guests, but Clark didn't care. He found himself walking outside and into the wheat fields where he would find his unexpected guest. Clark was not upset that she came but surprised because he hadn't heard from her in four years. Seeing Donna at the funeral made him wonder if her sister would make an appearance as well. Clark soon reached a clearing in the field and there stood Donna, fully grown. Time could change a person and he wondered how her sister looked.

"You can stop staring." The woman said as she turned around to look at Clark. "I've grown but I'm still little Donna to you."

"I wasn't expecting you to show." Clark said with his arms folded. "I hadn't heard from you since you left."

"Well, retreating to a magical mystical Island is the point." Donna said calmly.

"How did you know?"

"The fun part about being part God is we have exceptional hearing." Donna informed Clark. "The barrier of Themyscira couldn't drown Kara's cries."

Clark nodded and then took a seat on the ground. Donna then sat next to him and the two watched as the sun slowly descending past the horizon. Clark didn't know what to say, he hadn't planned on seeing an Amazon. When Diana left, the Embassy closed, and all Amazon's retreated to their home and closed off their Island once again.

"Does she know you're here?" Clark asked, breaking the silence.

"I cannot do much without the Queen knowing."

Clark turned as the words left Donna's lips. He didn't know what caused the change in Themyscira's matriarchy, but Clark figured he shouldn't ask. Honestly, Clark had no right to ask Donna about anything, but he still wondered. Clark wondered if she moved on like he did. Clark wondered if she traveled to Olympus, traveled the world in disguise or kept to herself. He had many questions, but Donna knew the one Clark wanted to ask the most.

"Diana is okay." Donna said. "There was a moment when we all questioned if she could heal from the wounds she suffered but she is nothing but a woman of renown."

"Donna, I—"

"I didn't come to hear your words, only to show my respect to Pa." Donna said. "No matter the end, he was my father as well as Diana's."

"I understand."

"I have to go; she's waiting for me." Donna said as she rose from the ground.

"Be safe, Donna."

"You too." Donna replied. "Goodbye, Kal-El."

* * *

**\- Where Time stands still - **

Johnathan Kent believed in God. All his life, he believed in one God and followed the rules of the Christian faith. It came as a shock to him when he'd met two girls who were daughters of a God he thought was a myth. Nonetheless, Johnathan Kent was strong in his Christian faith.

So, when Johnathan Kent thought of the afterlife he thought of heaven. The streets would be paved with gold and angels would sing of their King of Kings. However, if you asked Johnathan Kent if he still believed that, he wouldn't have an answer.

Johnathan stood in a white space. He was not sure if it was a room or if he was truly standing on anything. He looked down and he was in a white robe that you would get from a hotel. There wasn't exactly a place to discover so he stayed put.

"Odd place, I know." A female voice said.

Johnathan turned around to see a woman standing before him. The woman's long raven hair curled down her shoulders and back. She wasn't dressed in his attire but rather armor that was suited for battle. Johnathan didn't care, he walked towards the woman and threw his arms around her. The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around the men, pulling him close.

"I needed you to hold on." The woman said. "There was so much I haven't learned."

Johnathan pulled away and looked at the woman. He then placed both of his hands on the woman's face and wiped the tears that fell from them.

"Death waits for no one; you know that girl." Johnathan said.

"Well, when you're a God you can ask for favors." The woman smiled.

"Oh, so this is your doing?"

"Your God is very lenient."

"How much time do we have?" Johnathan said, pulling her into another hug.

"All the time we need, Pa."

The two then pulled away and began to chat. Johnathan filled the woman in on the last four years. Of course, she already knew what was going on, but she didn't want to silence him, she missed Johnathan's voice. The woman then informed him of her life and even the life that she lost.

"I'm so sorry." Johnathan said, rubbing her hand.

"It's alright." The woman said. "I've gotten stronger over the years."

"You need to see him." Johnathan stated. "You cannot carry that burden alone."

"You said it yourself, he is engaged and happy." The woman said. "Bringing up the past would only hurt us both and I can't -I won't- go through that again."

"He needs you, Diana." Johnathan said. "You need him."

The two fell silent again and Diana could hear the angels calling for Johnathan. Diana looked at him and smiled softly, this would be the last time they saw each other.

"It's time." Diana said.

Johnathan stood next to Diana and laced his lands with hers. Diana then moved and Johnathan Kent followed her into the light.

* * *

**\- Gotham 2020 -**

The Beast flew swiftly through the night. It didn't care if it was seen, for the world would soon see its master. The Beast dodges the rockets that came towards it, holding the box to its chest. It had to keep moving, this was the last location they needed. The Beast retracted its wings and then landed on the paved roads of the street. It ran, crashing through cars and people, making sure to not stop.

"Oh, no you don't!" someone shouted.

The Beast then screamed as it was lifted from the ground. It tried to move but it bumped into a green wall. The beast then kicked and screamed in the box, trying to get out.

It couldn't make it.

It failed to make it.

The Beast has only one option left. Moving quickly, the Beast then tapped the box, transporting it to somewhere only it's master would know. The beast then saw the figures come before it. Before the beings could speak, the Beast exploded in the box, but not before screamed.

_**"FOR DARKSEID!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello and welcome back! I hope everyone is doing well. My University is currently closed so I don't exactly know whats going on. I do know that I now have more free time to write so that's good. Stay safe and wash your hands. **_

_**I would advise staying inside and reading Fan Fiction cause you can't get sick if you never go out. :) **_

_**Sorry for errors. **_

_**Mature Content below!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Nothing is so necessary for a young man as the company of intelligent women."_  
_― Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace_

* * *

**\- Apokolips - **

Scott Free jiggled the paper clip and the loose metal into the lock. He wasn't exactly sure if this was the correct way to pick a lock, but he didn't care. Scott needed to make it out and warn the others about what is to come.

As time passed, more Parademons were created from the conquered planets. Darkseid was building an army and his assault grew more lethal each day. Scott moved the paper clip once again and twisted it against the lock. Then, a light flashed in front of him and the door opened.

Scott then pushed open the doors and ran quickly. He needed to find the Mother Box; it would take Scott somewhere safe. The Mother Box would find the people to end this war.

The room was dimly lit like all the places in this castle. The Mother Box floated above the podium with no guards. This castle was heavily guarded but no one with sense would have thought of breaking into this room. However, sense had left Scott Free a long time ago and it turned into freedom by any means necessary.

Scott walked up the stone steps until he reached the top. Reaching out, Scott grabbed the mother box. In an instant, he was blasted off the podium. Scott screeched as he held his back, it was badly burned. He was now on his hands and knees in the room and he was not alone.

"I don't know if you're smart or stupid." The Monster said. "Doesn't matter, you will die."

"Not today, Darkseid." Scott said.

Darkseid growled and his eyes flashed red. Scott got up and dodged the beams making sure they hit the wall. Scott then limped as he looked for the Mother Box. Darkseid used his lasers again and this time Scott moved too slow. The lasers connected and hit Scott in the stomach, burning his clothes. Scott rolled on the ground and landed on his side. He was now eye level with the Mother Box, all he had to do was reach out. Scott struggled to move his right arm and then groaned as Darkseid placed his foot on Scott's face.

"I pity you." Darkseid said. "You are only pushing off the inevitable."

Darkseid added more pressure to Scott's head and Scott yelled out in pain. Nonetheless, Scott reached out to the Mother Box. He stretched out, extending his harms and fingers. Scott then touched the Mother Box.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

_**BOOM! **_

The Mother Box glowed and Darkseid was left in the room alone. Darkseid rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

_Why should he worry when everything was going according to plan? _

* * *

**\- Gotham City - **

Superman landed in front of the evacuated apartment building. Police cars along with A.R.G.U.S. trucks covered the several blocks. As Superman landed, the officers of both parties nodded and him, not opening their mouths. That's how it was now, no one really spoke to him or any members of the Justice League. It bothered Superman but with time he got over it and he adjusted. Superman then walked into the building and the flight of stairs.

He then reached the apartment and the door was already opened. This scene was like all the others he had seen, a dead woman on the floor. The woman had brown hair along with brown eyes. The age of the previous killings would be the same, the exact age of forty-three.

"No sign of forced entry." Batman said from his position in the room.

Batman stood in the entryway of the door facing Superman. Superman nodded and Bruce stepped aside. Flash took another lap around the apartment looking for any evidence but found none. Shazam and Green Arrow were speaking with Colonel Trevor on the side of the room.

Superman bent down and looked at the woman. Using his x-ray vision, he scanned the woman's body. There was no internal bleeding nor was there any broken bones. The woman's lungs were not constricted, and no unnecessary blood surrounded the heart.

"Nothing internal." Superman informed the members.

"There's also no sign of a struggle." Flash said.

"She's perfectly healthy." Shazam said.

"That makes victim number five." Steve Trevor said. "We are no closer to solving this case."

Superman rose from his spot on the ground and sighed. For the past month the League and ARGUS were dealing with these murders. The League had their own way of solving murders but ever since the incident five years ago, the League was now under the watch of ARGUS. Waller tried to push her control on the League, but they were met with opposition. The Justice League was international, multidimensional and galactic which meant that ARGUS did not rule them. However, if the League was going to work in America they had to go through ARGUS.

"The only similarities between the murders is that there are no signs of death, their age and sharing the same names." Flash said.

_"Myrina Black."_ Superman said.

Superman had searched the public records for women with those names. There were two more women, but they were not in the age bracket. Nonetheless, Superman and Batman worked together to survey the other two women, just in case.

This crime scene would end like all the others, ARGUS agents would cover the body and bring it to their lab. It was not protocol but seeing as the women also shared the common pattern of not having any living relatives, ARGUS Agents did as they pleased. This work was tiring for the League and it seemed as if it would never end.

"Let's pack up." Steve said to the Agents.

The Agents moved swiftly, and the Justice League stood in the room. Trevor looked back at the League but didn't speak for there was no point. Though Steve worked with the League, they would never fully trust him, and neither would he. Trevor left the room and in unison, the League let out a deep breath.

"How are the other girls." Shazam said as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, one is a baby and the other is in High School." Superman said, running his hands through his hair. "Green Lantern and Black Canary are watching."

"This isn't Scarecrow, his victims are usually drained of epinephrine." Batman informed. "He's back in Arkham as of yesterday."

"Who knew our secret identities would come in handy." Flash chuckled.

"I just wish ARGUS would get off our asses." Shazam groaned. "Not all of us would go berserk."

Batman and Flash winched as the worlds left Shazam's mouth. Of course, Shazam instantly regretted saying the words.

"I didn't mean—Supes, I—"

"It's fine." Superman said. "Don't worry about it."

The League then beamed up to the watch tower while Superman flew to Metropolis.

* * *

**\- Metropolis - **

Clark Kent walked into his Metropolis apartment that he shared with his fiancé, Lois Lane. As he closed the door behind him, the smell of roast beef entered his nose. Clark then walked towards the kitchen and found his fiancé over the stove. He wrapped his arms around Lois waist making sure not to use too much strength.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you." Clark whispered in Lois's ear.

"Why, hello to you too." Lois said and then let her back fall into his chest.

"How was your day?"

"Well, considering we are working on the same case it's been stressful." Lois said.

Clark then kissed the crown of Lois's head. The media got wind of the murders thus Lois Lane and the Daily Planet were not soon behind. Clark didn't like talking about work for multiple reasons. The biggest reason was that Clark couldn't tell Lois all the information of the Justice League. Clark in fact knew more about the murders than Lois and he planned to keep it that way until the problems were solved.

Lois then turned around and looked up at Clark. She wrapped her arms around his neck and inched closer to him. Lois then pressed her lips to Clark's, and he responded softly and carefully, making sure to not lose control. Lois then pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on Clark's chest.

"I can only imagine what this is doing to you." Lois said. "Having to see those women like that and not knowing who or what caused it."

"I'm fine, honey." Clark said, stroking Lois back.

Lois then looked up at Clark and sighed. Looking into those cerulean blue eyes, she knew there was more to it. Clark may have tried to fake it, but Lois could tell that Clark was hiding something. Lois knew he was, and she couldn't blame him because he wasn't just Clark Kent but Superman as well. Lois thought that once she knew about both sides of Clark there would be no more secrets and yet there was.

"You can open up, Clark." Lois said. "I am here for whatever you need."

"Lois—"

"If you need me to just listen to you without being a report then that is what I will give you." Lois said. "If you need me to hold you while you cry then I will do it. If you want to have wild sex to release some stress then I will try the best I can. I just need you to communicate with me, Clark."

"Wild sex?" Clark grinned.

"Whatever." Lois said, hitting Clark on his chest. "What I'm saying is, I don't want our jobs to come in between us."

Clark understood the fears that Lois had. In his younger days, Clark separated part of him. While Clark was friends with Lois, he had to hide the Superman part of him. The only time Clark remembered not hiding parts of himself was at home with his parents and with Diana. Clark was young back then and he had to find ways to not only understand himself but his relationship to others. Sure, Clark's parents comforted him, and it was good, but they also couldn't understand him.

_Diana understood Clark. _

Diana understood Clark, Superman and Kal-El. The two worked together and shared their work burdens with each other. When they started to date they shared just more than work and the physical pleasure. When they were together, they shared their hopes, dreams, fears and the unexpected knowing they would face it together. Every battle that Diana lost, Clark was there in the next fighting with her. When Clark felt weakened around Kryptonite, Diana was there lifting him. When both of them were stressed or tired they found solace in each other. It was something that they would never find in another relationship, no matter how hard they tried.

_When Diana couldn't find herself in the dark, Clark was the beacon of light shining through. When Clark couldn't tell his left from right, up from down, Diana was the North Star he followed. _

That is one thing he took into his new relationship, being honest. At times, Clark felt as if he was too honest with Lois while she felt he wasn't honest enough. It was easier for Clark to tell Lois things now but some things he didn't say, because she couldn't understand them no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm sorry." Clark said looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry that it seems as if I'm not opening up to you."

"It's okay, Clark." Lois said, laying a hand on Clark's cheek. "I do ask too much sometimes; I just want us to be okay."

"We are more than okay." Clark said.

* * *

**\- Steve Trevor's Apartment - **

Trevor arrived at his apartment a few hours later. He took off his jacket and set it on the bedpost. He then reached for the buttons of his shirt. Instantly, a pair of feminine hands reached behind him and placed them on his chest.

"You know I like undressing you." A female voice whispered in his ear. The woman then nipped on Steve's ear causing him to hiss in pleasure.

Steve then turned around and looked at the woman before him. Her raven hair fell down her shoulders and back. Her blue eyes held a look of lust that no man could resist. The woman before him was beautiful and Steve knew he was a lucky man. Steve bent down to kiss the woman, but he was pushed back, his back laying on the bed.

"You're in a mood." Steve said.

The woman smirked and then crawled on top of Steve. Her olive and toned legs spread so she was straddling him. She then placed her hands on Steve's chest and moved them up until she reached his collar.

"You always come back from work stressed." The woman said. "The least I can do is relieve some of it."

The woman kissed around Steve's neck as her hands worked to unbutton his top. Steve moved his hands and grasped onto the woman's round bottom and squeezed it. The woman moaned and soon Steve's shirt was undone.

Steve wondered how he was so blessed to have this woman in his life. She had come at a time when he needed someone the most. Wonder Woman had just killed Maxwell Lord and then left America without a word. He found out from the Justice League and it hurt him. Steve was the first man Diana had dated and they dated until Diana was twenty. When they parted, she gave an excuse about moving too fast, but he knew it wasn't the whole reason.

_**Superman.**_

Steve knew it from the moment those two met, his chances with Diana were slim. But Steve was a man of persistence and he had dated Diana for two years. He tried to push the alien out of his mind, but he couldn't. Superman was always closer to Diana than he could ever be. Diana told him that they were just friends, but Steve knew her feelings were deeper than that. Steve was a man in love, but he was not stupid. He knew Diana would never cheat on him, but he also knew that he could never connect with her the way she needed. He'd been thinking about it for a while, ending things with Diana. It was clearly on her mind as well as she beat him to the ending of their relationship.

Steve would admit that Diana was right in some cases, he was moving fast. Steve had introduced Diana to his family and planned vacations for them. Steve was eight years older than Diana. While he finished growing for the most part and Diana was just starting. Steve even went far enough to buy a ring for Diana hoping to pop the question but then he saw it. Steve saw the look that Diana gave Superman while they danced at a banquet. In that moment Steve knew that Diana would never look at him the way she looked at Superman.

It hurt, but then he recovered. Honestly, Steve needed the separation from Diana and the five years did just that. He was now second in command at ARGUS and he had a beautiful girlfriend that made him secure in his relationship.

"How did I get so lucky?" Steve groaned as he felt the woman kissing down his toned abdomen.

The woman then looked up at Steve through her dark lashes and Steve knew he was finished.

"I ask myself that every day, Steve." The woman then took off her shirt, exposing her breast to him.

Steve rose instantly and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist. He then flipped them over and the woman gasped at his aggression and the change in position.

"So, it's one of those nights?" The woman asked.

_"You have no idea."_

* * *

Sweat ran down his forehead making his blond hair stick to his forehead. The woman looked into his eyes and smiled, never breaking contact. She then moved her hand brushing his hair from his face.

"Your touch is calming." Steve said softly, his throat still sore.

"No one would find what we just did as calming." The woman amused. "But then again we aren't like other couples."

"No, we aren't."

Steve then intertwined their hands and moved closer to the woman. If someone told him that he would find this woman after all the heartbreak he wouldn't have believed them. Yet, here he was laying in the bed with a woman that he made love to multiple times. Nothing could ruin this moment, and nothing would take it from him.

"You look better now, calmer."

"Well, three rounds of love making does tire a man out."

The woman blushed at Steve's words.

"Work was stressing you out." The woman said. "Talk to me."

Steve sighed and then rose to a sitting position on the bed. His lover soon followed and sat beside him, not wanting to pressure too much.

"I—I just see so many dead girls…it's terrifying." Steve replied.

"I can't imagine what it must feel like, seeing those girls and not knowing who or what did this." The woman said.

The woman then grabbed Steve's hand and kissed it gently. Steve looked at the woman and smiled finding comfort in her touch. Steve was safe to speak to the woman in front of him. Usually, he would debrief with a therapist at ARRGUS when things got too tough but for the past few months she had been his release.

"It's so strange." Steve stated, "They all have the same age, same hair and eye color."

"Are you any closer to finding the killer?"

"No." Steve said and then turned to the woman.

Steve wondered if this information, if his life was too much for her to bear. When dating he found women to be intimidated by his job and thus they were never a challenge. However, this woman that had walked into Steve's life was different, she was perfect.

"I don't want you to worry about this, Grace." Steve said brushing her cheek with his hand. "My life and my job aren't easy."

"I knew that going in, Steve." Grace replied. "I am not going anywhere, and neither are you."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Hmm well, I did spill coffee on you at Starbucks."

"It was I guess." Steve said.

_"You have no idea."_ Grace said.

Grace then kissed Steve and leaned into him. They two had another round and Steve was now fast asleep. Grace then rose from the bed and quietly walked out of the room. Walking into the kitchen, Grace looked at the bowl that she called the phone bowl. The idea was that when Steve returned home, he would step away from the phone to unwind. Grace then grabbed Steve's phone and entered in the password. She then checked his private email along with his text messages. She sent the information to her phone and her partner and then deleted all traces of her current deeds.

* * *

**\- The Watch Tower - **

Superman sat at the monitor with Batman. The other members of the League were in the tower and others at the Hall of Justice. It was monitor duty and for the first time in a while it was a slow night. It was so slow that Wally and Flash had raced around the WatchTower. Zatanna, Black Canary and Green Arrow were wedding planning because it was the only time that Zatanna was free to plan with them. The Bat children were in Gotham patrolling and ARGUS was doing whatever they usually did which was mostly bitch and moan.

"How am I supposed to know the difference between Tiffany Blue and Robin's Egg Blue?" Green Arrow groaned.

"I sent you the swatches!" Zatanna shouted.

Superman chuckled and Batman rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't so long ago that you were having the same conversation." Clark said looking at Bruce.

"Lies, because Talia is a simple woman when it comes to planning." Bruce said. "She had it all planned out before I even popped the question."

"I'm not going to lie but I'm shocked you asked her."

"I knew we were going to end up together." Bruce said, a smile forming on his face. "The asking part was just for show, honestly she didn't even want the big wedding, but Bruce Wayne had to show off."

All this wedding talk made Clark think about his relationship with Lois. He proposed to her at Christmas last year, but no planning was done. All planning went to getting treatment for his father, Johnathan. Once Johnathan passed, Clark had to plan for the funeral and then made sure that his mother, Martha Kent, was okay. Now, they were busy with work and the investigation that they still hadn't planned anything. Oliver proposed to Dinah two weeks ago and they already had a date and venue picked out. Clark wasn't hesitating and if he was, he didn't mean to. Life had gotten so busy that the wedding was the last thing on his mind. He hadn't thought about a wedding since he asked Lois.

"We—"

_**BOOM!**_

Superman and Bruce jumped up from their seats. Flash and Shazam ran into the room while Zatanna, Black Canary and Green Arrow stood as well. The Watchtower's alarm system sounded, and Cyborg popped onto the screen.

"Cyborg to Watchtower."

"We're here." Batman's said.

"What's going on?"

"No clue." Flash said.

A white flash lit the room and then disappeared. A man laid on the floor and the members of the League stood ready to attack. The man then stood up wobbly and threw his hands up.

"I come in peace." The man said.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Superman asked.

"I—I am Scott Free." The man groaned. "The Mother Box—it brought me somewhere…somewhere I could be safe."

"Trace that heat signature, Cyborg." Batman demanded.

"On it." Cyborg said.

"Where did you come from?" Green Arrow asked, holding an arrow at the man.

**"Apokolips."**

Batman was about to ask a question, but the man was falling. Superman rushed to the man, holding him while the Flash brought a chair. Superman sat the man in the chair and stood in front of him. The man leaned back in the chair and groaned. He wasn't sure why the Mother Box had taken him here. He didn't know any of these people nor did he think they could defeat the evil that was to come.

"Darkseid sent you?" Zatanna asked.

"No, he's coming."

_The man then passed out._

* * *

All the members of the Justice League arrived at the WatchTower. It wasn't usual that all the members were around unless there was a meeting, celebration or a crisis and the latter was true. The man named Scott Free was in the WatchTower infirmary room where the doctor was taking care of him.

"Are you sure?" Aquaman asked.

"I don't think anyone would joke about Darkseid coming." Zatanna said.

"Earth barely stood a chance the last time he was here." Hal Jordan, Green Lantern said. "We are down three of our strongest members and I'm not too sure we can do it without them."

"I've contacted Supergirl." Superman said. "She will come if she is needed."

The room fell silent. No one had spoken about the two members that were clearly missing from the group. It had been five years but not everyone in the group could move on. The dynamic of the team changed that much was evident. Their departure did not only affect the team but the world as well. They had less people to guard the world and other galaxies. Sure, the Lanterns could come in and help but two Demi-God Amazon's out matched a core of Lanterns.

The last time Darkseid came to earth, it took all of the members to stop him. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl were some of the strongest members on the team and put a good beating on Darkseid.

"If it affects us, it will affect the Amazon's as well." Martian manhunter said.

"An Island full of ladies, count me in." Shazam said and Black Canary punched him in the arm.

"I think it'd be best if I go with Batgirl." Zatanna said. "We are honorary Amazon's."

"I'm down, I haven't seen the Island in forever." Batgirl said.

"What about Supergirl?" Mera asked. "She is an Amazon as well and the departure hit her the most."

The members of the Justice League looked at Superman. He ever thought that the League would speak about Diana again. However, circumstances called for the Amazon to return and even Superman knew that. The world needed Wonder Woman even if it wouldn't admit it. Darkseid posed a threat not only to the world but the Amazon's and galaxies. Wonder Woman could also lead the Amazon's into war, thus helping out the Justice League.

"I'll let you know."

* * *

**\- The University of Kansas -**

Kara walked down the steps of the Science building. She finished her biology test before the rest of the class and now had free time. At first, Kara planned on grabbing lunch with Jason, but something occurred. Kara heard his heartbeat from a mile away and she knew something was wrong. Kal-El hadn't sought Kara out unless there was an emergency.

Kara now stood at the green field of her campus. Across the field, she could see her cousin. He wore loose blue jeans and a red flannel shirt, just like Pa did. Kara wanted to run to her cousin, but she couldn't because someone could see them. So, Kara took her time as she made it to her cousin.

"Is Ma alright?" Kara asked.

"Everything is fine." Kal-El said.

He then pulled Kara into a hug and she gladly accepted. The two then broke apart and walked around the campus. The campus was small and quiet, nothing like New York University. Kara missed New York but she was closer to her mother and that was what mattered the most. She couldn't imagine being far away if her mother needed her.

"So, why are you here?" Kara asked.

"Can't I just visit you?"

"I'm a blond, not stupid." Kara replied.

Kal-El laughed and threw his arm around Kara's shoulder. Then they walked until they found a bench on campus. Kal-El leaned back and Kara raised her feet, throwing them on Kal-El's lap.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Darkseid is coming."

"What!" Kara shouted.

Kal-El winched, he probably shouldn't have started the conversation off like that. He then calmed Kara down because Darkseid was a sore subject. Darkseid had come before and captured Kara wanting to make her his champion. Kara didn't want to relive that moment but she appreciated it because it led her to stay on Themyscira with Diana, Donna and the rest of the Amazons. It was there that Kara became a skilled fighter and learned how to use her powers better. Now, it seemed as if she was going back and she was excited.

"Of course, I'll go." Kara squealed.

"Okay, I'll inform Zatanna."

"On one condition…" Kara trailed off.

Kal-El looked at his cousin and raised an eyebrow.

"You have to come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, I moved back in with my parents and I regret it. I have never felt more crazy in my life than moving back home. Since the virus isn't getting any better, my University wont allow anyone on campus until August. So, I will lock myself in the attic and write. Let's hope I don't go crazy.**_

_**Wash your hands. Stay safe. Read fan fiction. Support Superman and Wonder Woman.**_

**_I've never updated this fast. Count yourselves lucky cause this will most likely never happen again. :) _**

_**Sorry for errors.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"_Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them."_

_\- Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

**\- Metropolis - **

"You're not going, right?" Lois asked.

Lois Lane was not an insecure woman. It was her army brat training that gave her tough skin. Lois ran into danger, jumped off of buildings and put herself in danger to get the story she wanted. However, there was one woman that could make anyone feel as if they were less than.

_Wonder Woman. _

Wonder Woman was the ex of Superman who was Lois's current fiancé. She trusted her fiancé on most occasions, but she wasn't sure about Clark being around Wonder Woman. The two superheroes could relate, and Lois knew she could never truly meet Clark on that level no matter how hard she tried. To add a nail in the coffin, Themyscira was an Island full of beautiful women.

"It's League business." Clark replied. "Trust me, I never planned on visiting that Island."

Lois nodded and then turned on her heels. She left the bedroom that the two shared and walked into the kitchen. Clark was going to follow her but there was no use in trying to reason with Lois when she was annoyed.

Clark didn't blame Lois for being weary of the situation. However, Clark wasn't going to Themyscira to profess his undying love to Diana. Darkseid was coming and war followed this God wherever he went. The League needed Wonder Woman and so did the world. He wasn't asking Lois for permission, he already made up his mind, but as his fiancé he felt it was good to inform her. Clark was not the insecure boy five years ago and he hoped Lois wasn't as well. Clark feared nothing because he wasn't worried about seeing Diana again. Granted, Diana left on not so good terms, but Donna said she moved on.

However, Clark couldn't deny that the meeting would be awkward. Five years would seem like nothing to an alien who would live forever, but a lot happened. Clark had to deal with the crimes he committed under Maxwell Lord's control. Not only did Clark have to deal with the aftermath but it affected the Justice League as well. The world didn't trust heroes as much as they should, and ARGUS was now in the Justice League's business.

In that time, Clark didn't reach out to Diana. While Kara searched for the Island, Clark acted is if Diana never left. He let the world speak about the woman he once loved. The world had defamed Wonder Woman, and he stood there watching, powerless to do anything.

_What would Clark say to Diana? _

_What could Clark say to Diana? _

One thing was for sure, he didn't want to argue with Diana. Darkseid was coming and their past would not interfere with his mission. If he could put the past behind them then he hoped that Diana could as well.

Lois walked back into the room and leaned on the door frame. Clark stood dressed in his uniform and looked outside the bed window. Clark turned to look at Lois, but her eyes were locked on the wooden floor.

"I don't want to argue, Smallville." Lois sighed.

"There is nothing to argue about." Clark said and then walked over to Lois.

Clark grabbed both of Lois's hands and laced them with his. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and Lois let out a deep breath.

"I'll be back soon." Clark said. "Two days tops and then we can figure things out from there."

"Wedding planning?" Lois said looking into Clark's blue eyes.

"Anything you want."

* * *

**\- Fortress of Solitude -**

The Justice League was not sure where Themyscira was. When Diana joined the team, she gave them the location of her Island in case they needed her. No one thought that the Island moved but when Kara went looking for the Island, she couldn't find it.

However, Kal-El knew exactly where the Island was. He was shocked that his locator on the Island was still up and running after all those years. Kal-El wouldn't have been upset if Diana removed the locator because it was in here right, and yet she kept it.

"Was Diana hoping I would come after her?" Kal-El asked himself.

Kal-El pushed the thought out of his mind, it didn't matter now. He was going to Themyscira to ask for help against Darkseid not walk down memory lane. Kal then put the chip into his watch and it clicked on, showing the Island and their distance to it. He then turned off his computer and walked outside the fortress to meet Supergirl, Zatanna and Batgirl.

"Ready?" Supergirl asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kal-El said.

Zatanna said a spell and soon, Batgirl lifted off the ground. The rest of the group then lifted off the ground as well and flew towards the Island.

* * *

**\- Where Time stands still - **

The Queen of the Amazon's was special, and it didn't take rocket science to know that. The Queen was the daughter of the King of the Gods, Zeus. The Queen of the Amazon's also held a position in the Pantheon of Gods, Goddess of War.

It was not a position she wanted but it was thrown upon her. At first, she hated the job, for she could feel every war coming and was powerless to stop them. Then, within the five years of growth and change, the Queen of the Amazons and the idea of war changed.

The Queen now understood War. Though she didn't like it, she knew her position was important. Yes, she could feel death daily and souls would creep upon her, but she learned to deal with it. The Goddesses of War served a crucial part to humanity. When warriors fell in battle, she was the Goddess who met them on the battlefield. The Goddess of War held onto the soldiers as they took their last breath. After, The Goddess would escort the warriors to the great beyond, where they could finally know rest.

"I'm dead, right?" The woman asked.

The Goddess of War and the female soldier stood in the middle of a white room. Time didn't move in this place, they had nothing but time. The Goddess of War didn't have her normal armor on, it seemed to scare people. As the years went on, the Goddess learned how to deal with the multiple souls she helped. Some of them embraced the afterlife while others pleaded for a chance to go back and say goodbye. It wasn't in this Goddesses power; she was there to be a guide. However, the Goddess comforted all souls who met her, and she prepared them for a life beyond the mortal plains.

"Yes." The Goddess of War replied.

The woman nodded, accepting the blow. The Goddess of War could tell that the woman was trying to be strong and accept her fate. It was hard to understand that you would breathe no more. The Goddess took her time in making sure that everyone was prepared to move into the light. Truthfully, no one was ready for the afterlife, but she tried to make it easier.

The woman stood side by side with the Goddess of War. The Goddess held out her hand and the woman accepted it, grasping onto it hardly.

"Will it hurt?" The woman asked.

"No," The Goddess of War stated. "you have lived your life the best you could. You have severed your nation and given the ultimate sacrifice a person could give, their life. You will be happy beyond this light and beyond the life you lived."

"I'm ready."

"Take your time, it is hard to swallow."

The woman then looked at the Goddess of War. The woman's eyes lined with silver until the dam broke and tears ran down her face. The woman wasn't ready, there was so much she wanted to do. She had unwillingly left the people she loved, and she wished she had more time. The Goddess of War turned the woman. She then softly wiped the tears from the woman's face. This was an intimate gesture, but the woman didn't mind as it would most likely be the last she would ever be touched.

"I'm sorry, this is weird." The woman apologized.

"I've seen worse." The Goddess of War admitted.

"I just…I had someone waiting for me, back on earth." The woman informed the Goddess of War. "Seeing as I'm dead, I can't go back and tell him how I feel…felt, I guess."

"We do not get to choose our time." The Goddess of War said.

"No, we don't." The Woman said. "I just wished I talked to him, before I left. We had this big argument and I was then deployed while not resolving our issues. I just wish I said something before all of this."

The Goddess of War nodded, she understood the woman more than she wanted to. If this job taught her anything, it was that time was precious. Though she was immortal for the most part, Gods could die in the right circumstances. Being this close to death daily made the Goddess of War realize that time was precious and the people in her life were precious as well. Therefore, The Goddess of War had no time to hold grudges, she simply let them go and found peace within herself.

"He knows you loved him." The Goddess of War said. "You will hear him call for you at times. Though you cannot live with him, your spirit can visit him."

"Well, I guess that makes this less painful." The woman said, a smile cracking on her face. "Okay, I'm ready now. I just needed to get that off my chest."

The woman now held out her hand towards the Goddess of War. The Goddess accepted and the two walked into the light.

* * *

**\- Themyscira -**

The trees on the Island whistled. The clouds turned a dark grey and the waves crashed onto the shore. Lighting bounced in the sky and the ground shook as the Goddess of War fell from the sky and landed on the Island. The Goddess rose from her kneeled position and looked at the women before her. Instantly, the maids rushed to the Goddess, taking off her armor.

The Goddess wasn't exactly keen on this part, but it was her maids wanted, it was how they pleased their Queen. Once out of her armor, she was no longer a Goddess of War but Queen of the Amazon's. While the maids took her arms to clean, another group of maids brought her a towel.

The Queen of the Amazon's then greeted her sisters and walked through the palace. Though she was tired, she made sure to speak to everyone who passed her. The white doors then opened to the royal bathing chamber. The Queen of the Amazon's walked inside. Dropping the towel, the Queen then walked into the tub.

"Would you like us to bathe you, your highness?" a maid asked.

"No, rest. I will be fine."

The maids then bowed and left the Queen of the Amazon's in the room.

Diana then let out a sigh of relief and sank into the water. The boiling water seemed to calm her tense muscles. Diana then grabbed the south and washed her body, making sure to get all the blood and dirt off of her. Diana then let the water consume her whole body, holding her breath under the water.

It was in bathing alone that Diana grabbed her moments of peace. She was so busy being the Goddess of War and a Queen that she barely had time to breath. Diana would not complain though, for she would seem ungrateful. She didn't ask to be Queen, but the Amazons no longer thought her mother, Hippolyta, was suited to be Queen after she hid the truth of Diana's birth. So, Hippolyta stepped down and the senate decided that Diana would be Queen. Though she had no choice in becoming the Goddess of War, she did have a choice in becoming Queen. Diana wanted to lead and protect her people and she knew that being a Queen was the only way she could. Diana was no longer Wonder Woman which was a curse and a blessing. She missed helping people but being the Goddess of War filled the spot sometimes. Diana then rose from under the water and scrubbed her hair, making sure to wash the blood out. She didn't expect being a Goddess to be that messy, but it came with the title.

The doors of the bath chamber and Donna walked into the room. Donna's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. A golden tiara sat upon her raven hair. Donna wore a white chiton dress that almost touched the floor. Donna then grabbed a towel and handed it to Diana. Diana then rose from the bath and covered herself in the towel.

"You know, you could make less of an entrance." Donna chided. "You frighten the horses."

"Sorry, it's kinda cool." Diana chuckled. "How is everything going?"

"The Bana are not fond of our decision to embrace our brothers." Donna informed Diana. "Artemis is trying to negotiate but it seems as if the Bana want no part of us."

"Hades." Diana groaned.

Diana knew being a Queen wouldn't be easy, but she was trying. She wanted the Amazon's to change and evolve and it started with accepting their faults. The Amazon's had raped sailors to populate the Island. While the female children were kept, the male children were sent to Hephaestus in exchange for armor. When Diana was appointed as Queen, she told the Senate along with the Amazon's and Bana her plans to incorporate the male children of the Amazons to the Island.

Diana wasn't stupid enough to have the men occupy the same space as the women, there were parts of the Island that were unused and suitable for the men to live. It was the least that Diana could do, in repaying them for all the trouble they faced. Yet, she was called many names behind her back for wanting men on the Island. Some said she'd been in man's world too long and she'd forgotten what men were capable of. Others blamed her relationship with Superman and believed Diana couldn't think because her libido was controlling her.

"The Senate?" Diana asked.

"Well," Donna said, taking a sip of wine. "The Senate is at a standstill. They understand our reasoning, but they do not want to lose the Bana. The vote is split as of right now and they're waiting for Bana Senate to offer a solution."

"Diana nodded and dried off her body. She then dressed in her white chiton that the maids left.

"How are you?" Donna asked, turning to her sister.

Donna patted a seat on the white chaise couch. Diana sat on the couch and crossed her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Is it getting easier?"

"It's been five years; I think I can deal with spirits."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Diana didn't want to have this conversation, but she needed it. Five years ago, when Diana left America, she called all Amazon's home, including the ones that made a life in man's world. It was for their safety that they retreated because the Embassy was no longer running and they would be sought out by the government. However, the Amazon's didn't return alone, they came with families. Amazon's that she had not seen in years returned home with multiple children. Some children were female while the others male. They couldn't exactly be back in Amazonian Society, so the Senate agreed to have a separate living quarters for the more modern Amazons.

Donna watched Diana play with the children and act as if nothing happened, but it did. Diana was pregnant and she had lost a child. When Diana came home pregnant, the Senate and Amazon's were in an uproar. However, they accepted their Princess and waited for the birth of the child. When Diana lost the child, it came as a shock to the Island. No one knew what to say to a grieving mother and the words that they did give didn't seem to comfort her.

The Island was okay with their Princess not knowing how to handle grief, it was new. Diana grieved in the ways that she knew how and then moved on. But Donna and the rest of the Island knew that a woman could never move on from that kind of loss.

"Things happen, Donna." Diana said softly. "The fates decided that I shouldn't be a mother and I've accepted that."

"Diana, I'm sure you can have another child, if you wanted."

Diana didn't know why Donna had placed faith in her. Diana was barely sure she could get pregnant because she believed that she was born of clay. When it was revealed that she was part God, it complicated more things. God's anatomy was different from humans. Gods could impregnate humans, but humans could not do the same. God could have children with other Gods and Diana knew that. So, when Diana had bedded Kal-El without protection, she didn't think about the chance of children.

**Kal-El.**

Diana would like to say that she hadn't thought of Kal-El, but she did. When around children, Diana would always think about what their child would have looked like. Would they have his curly hair and her oceanic blue eyes? Would they fly at the age of one or would the powers of lightning come through? Diana even questioned if she should paint the nursery a gendered color or neutral for the fun of it.

_It didn't matter now._

It seemed as if Kal-El was the exception for the rule of conception with the Gods and the fates were not pleased. Diana had made it to five months and then the child was ripped from her womb. It was something that Diana would never get over no matter how many years had passed. But it would get easier, Diana knew that much.

"It seems that Kal-El was the only man who could give me that." Diana stated blankly. "We are not together, and I don't plan on having children."

"What of an heir?"

"Well sister, I'll leave that to you."

"Wh—"

A knock sounded on the door. Diana allowed them to come in and it was Philippus, her general.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked, shooting up from her spot on the couch.

"We have unexpected visitors."

* * *

**\- Themyscira -**

It's been five years since Kal-El had visited Themyscira. Every time Kal came to the Island, he was accompanied by Diana. While Diana and Kal were dating, some of the Amazon's warmed up to him. He wasn't shocked now that the Amazon's had their swords and spears drawn out to him, after all he was the reason the world had turned on their Princess.

The Amazon's called Supergirl, Batgirl and Zatanna to their side but they didn't leave Superman's side and he was thankful for that. The Amazon's then parted, and Donna walked between them. Donna was dressed in a white chiton and a tiara laid on her head. Kal hadn't seen Donna wear a tiara since their arrival in America, but also changed since then.

"Supergirl, Batgirl, Zatanna and Superman, how nice of you to drop by." Donna greeted.

"Donna—"

Donna held up her hand and spoke. "You are trespassing on Themyscirian territory. State your claim and I will determine if it is liable to sustain your wellbeing."

The members were shocked at Donna's tone. She had never spoken to them as strangers and yet here she was surrounded by Amazon's and treating them as intruders. Though they did in fact trespass, they didn't think Donna would give them a cold greeting.

"We've come to ask for help." Zatanna said. "Darkseid is coming and he threatens all humanity."

The Amazon whispered while Donna seemed unphased by the information. Kal wondered if Donna had grown this cold or if it was an act. Maybe Donna knew they were coming anyway and prepared this whole thing. Kal didn't know but he had come here for help and he wouldn't leave without it.

"Follow me."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the Palace. Kal could hear Amazon's whispering about him. They thought he couldn't understand their ancient Greek but Kal had learned the language for Diana. It was the least he could do when Diana surprised him by learning his native language. The Halls of the palace are still as he remembered, beautiful and intricate carvings on the walls. The candles that lit the hall smelled of lavender, one of Themyscira's essential smells. His shoes clicked on the white marble floor of the halls. He passed himself in the reflections of the mirrors all showing his nervousness. Sure, Kal had grown in the past five years but Themyscira was one place that never felt like home unless he was with Diana. Now, he was no longer with Diana and the safety that he once felt was gone.

Donna stopped at the tall golden doors. Kal remembered the room, it's where he was first introduced to Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazon's. The doors opened and a scent that he hadn't smelled in five years invaded his nose.

In the center Queen's throne room stood the figure of a woman. She too was dressed in a white chiton. Kal could see the woman's silver cuffs and perfectly manicured nails. Her raven hair fell perfectly down her back and her olive skin glistened in the candlelight. The woman turned around and their eyes met.

The world withered away around them as they focused on each other. Five years to immortal beings seemed like nothing but in this moment, it was a lifetime. They had spent a lifetime apart and here they stood in front of each other. Kal's throat dried and his hands began to tremble at the sight of her. Kal didn't think after all this time that she would have this effect on him. Kal was engaged to Lois and was happy yet seeing Diana had shaken him to his core. The years were kind to Diana, for she hadn't aged a day. Kal summed it up to her being part God but it wasn't that. Diana had a timeless look to her, as if you could throw her in any time, any place with any status in life and she would still reign supreme.

Diana broke eye contact first and cleared her throat. The sound had brought Kal out of the trance. Not long after, Kara, Barbara and Zatanna rushed over to Diana and threw their arms around her. The girls laughed and cried, as they were reunited. Donna joined them in the exchange while Kal looked at the floor. He didn't know what he was going to say to Diana nor was Kal ready for Diana's words.

The women then parted, and Diana wiped the tears from her eyes. Kal smiled at that moment, though time had passed Diana still cared for the girls she called her friends and family.

"I haven't cried this long in years.' Diana said and then laughed with the rest of the girls.

"We've missed you." Barbara admitted. "The team isn't the same."

"I see it hasn't turned into an all boy's club." Diana said.

Kal coughed and brought the women back to reality.

"Kal-El." Diana acknowledged. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Princess Diana." Kal said.

"Queen." Donna corrected.

Kal apologized and then informed the Queen of their reason from intruding. It was awkward talking to Diana after five years. Though he was talking about business, he still drifted off into his thoughts which left Kara having to carry on. Diana informed the guest that she had felt something coming and she was on edge. Kal thought she had given up the title of Goddess of War, but it seemed as if she embraced. The power was useful now because Diana had felt a disturbance in the world.

There was no need to convince the Amazon Queen of the threat that Darkseid posed to her Island and the world, she had faced him before. Diana didn't know she was a Goddess at time, and she was only at half of her strength when they encountered him five years ago. It now seemed that the tables were turning, as Diana informed them that her and Donna had practiced with their powers and gotten stronger.

A feast was then held for the return of the Honorary Amazon's. The women drank, danced and ate to their heart's content. Kal smiled as he watched Kara laugh and chat with the Amazons, he hadn't seen her that happy in years. His stomach sank as he realized that he had indirectly taken Kara's happiness from her. Kara loved Themyscira more than Donna and Diana at times, this place was her home. Yet, when Diana left she didn't take Kara with her. Kal wouldn't have allowed it either but he did mentally thank Diana for refusing. Kal could not imagine a life without his cousin who he grew up with as a sister.

Watching them, Kal realized that he wasn't welcomed here. It was not being ignored by the Amazons; he didn't care about that. It was the way that the room flowed and carried on as if he wasn't in the room. It didn't bother him; it was an Island full of women after all and they only tolerated him because their Queen ordered it.

"I shall retire." Kal said as he stood up from his chair.

Diana put her drink down and looked up at him. "I will see you to your room."

"It's fine, Queen Diana I remember where it is."

"A lot has changed, Kal-El," Diana said. "I will guide you."

* * *

Though Diana physically attended the feast, her mind was a million miles away. After all these years, Kal-El had landed on her Island asking for help. Diana never thought she would see him again and yet there he was, sitting across the table from her. Diana watched him out of the corner of her eyes. She could see he was uneasy with the current situation. When they were courting, the Amazon had grown to like him, but once Diana returned five years ago, broken-hearted and left with a child the Amazon's hearts grew cold towards him. It was not all his fault; Diana played a part in their end and she acknowledged that now.

Kal-El excused himself from the table. Diana had debating speaking one on one with Kal-El but she needed this as did he. So, Diana decided to escort him to his bedchamber. Now, the two off them walked down the dimly lit halls of the palace. Consciously or not, the two walked far enough there that hands didn't touch each other. However, it didn't help the scent that radiated off of Kal-El's body. His scent was something that always caught Diana off guard. It was welcoming, warm and seductive all at once. She'd forgotten how her body reacted when around Kal-El, but she thought after five years that she would be fine. However, when Kal-El said her name, her heart leaped out of her chest for him. The two then reached Kal's bedchamber and they stood at the door. They had said nothing as they walked though it was obvious that they needed to speak.

"Thank you." Kal-El said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Kal-El." Diana said, making Kal-El move his hand from the door.

"Yes?"

"I—I have to tell you something." Diana admitted. "If we are going to work together then you should know."

"Know what?" Kal-El asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Come."

Diana then turned on her heels and walked away from Kal-El. Kal-El followed Diana until they reached her bedroom. She opened the door and Kal-El hesitated, he hadn't been in Diana's room in years. Diana turned around and gave him a look, edging him to enter the room. Kal-El entered and closed the door behind him. The room hadn't changed, and his body knew the room perfectly, he could walk through it blindfolded. However, Kal-El did sense another part of the room, an extension that wasn't there before. Diana walked towards the wall and pushed it open, it was a makeshift door. She then walked through and Kal-El followed suit.

Diana hadn't been in this room since the death of her child. The young Queen learned very quickly that one didn't need a room to be haunted. She had decided on a shade of green named Athena for the room. The wooden crib stood in the center and a wooden trojan horse sat in the middle of the bed. The room smelled oh vanilla and bookshelves lined one wall. Two couches sat on either side of the room and a changing table was in the far back.

She debated telling Kal-El about the child. When she found out she was pregnant, Kal-El was being controlled by Maxwell Lord. He almost killed her during the fight and their child was in danger. Diana planned on telling him after but Kal had not visited her within the two months following Maxwell's death. Tensions rose in America and for the safety of her child she decided to leave. Diana wanted to tell Kal-El, but she never found the right time. It was an excuse because there was never a right time to tell a man he would be a father.

Diana was five months along when she decided to tell Kal-El. She was going to send Donna the following morning, but she'd woken up in a puddle of her own blood. Diana could barely deal with the thought of being pregnant and losing a child was something she had to deal with alone.

Now, Diana told him. She didn't know if this was the right time, but she didn't know if she would ever tell him. Part of her thought it would be better if he didn't know the truth that way it couldn't hurt him. Then, Johnathan Kent had died, and he told Diana that Kal-El deserved to know the truth. So, here and now Diana was telling him the brutal truth.

She heard Kal-El's feet behind her. Diana walked into the room and stood over the crib. She hadn't forgotten the way the room looked. Diana spent time in this room reading to her child about great Greek heroes. Donna had come in and decorated the room while Hippolyta and the other Amazon's made clothes from the finest fabrics and put them in the dresser drawers.

"Diana…" Kal trailed off.

"Before I left, I was with child." Diana whispered as if she didn't want to admit the truth to herself.

Her super hearing heard Kal-El's heart race. Diana held Kal-El's heart in her hands at this moment and she was going to crush it. It was not her intention to hurt him, but the truth always hurt when it came to these two beings.

"Yo-you…we're pre-pregnant?" Kal stuttered.

Diana nodded slowly in the dark.

"Where are they?" Kal-El asked, stepping closer to Diana. "Where is our child?"

Diana turned around though the room was dark, her vision was excellent. Diana met Kal-El's cerulean blue eyes through the darkness. She opened her mouth to speak but no words fell out. How could she tell him that she failed him? How could she admit to him that she was weak? Diana was the reason that their child didn't make it past five months. Now, she was opening old wounds and not knowing what would come next.

"I…I…wasn't strong…enou-enough…" Diana choked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Diana…" Kal called.

"Pl-please…don't make me relive it." Diana begged she then covered her mouth and shut her eyes.

If she kept speaking she was going to vomit. She then opened her eyes and saw the realization his Kal-El's eyes. Diana mentally prepared herself for the harsh words to come to her. Diana believed she deserved it, she lied to him for months. It was only right that he'd be angry with her. Diana had taken the chance to be a father away from him and now after five years she brought it up.

* * *

Kal watched as the women before him fell apart. He didn't know what exactly Diana wanted to speak to him about but now it was clear. When Diana left, she was carrying his child. He calculated the time of her conception and realized that he would have not picked up on it. Kal was so worried about himself in the following months of Maxwell's death that he hadn't visited Diana. If he had seen her, then he would have known the truth. Yet, he left Diana to deal with it all alone.

Kal-El was upset with Diana, that she didn't tell him. Kal-El never thought that he could have children and in this moment Diana had given and taken away one of his fondest dreams. Though he wanted to yell and question Diana, it was not the time and it wasn't him. Kal-El at the age of twenty-five would have turned this problem onto Diana but he had grown and evolved. There was no time to blame anyone for they both had lost.

_They lost a child._

_They lost each other._

It seemed as if five years was ample time to cope but the woman before him shattered that idea. Diana held her stomach and silently cried. Kal's tears had rolled down his cheeks as well, leaving the two most powerful beings in the world broken. Kal had experienced pain but not like this. Losing Diana was a different kind of pain. When his father died it hurt as well. However, now knowing that he lost a child he didn't even know he had, it was a new kind of pain.

Kal didn't question his next move, the repercussions didn't matter. Kal moved closer to Diana and pulled her into his chest. Diana fought him at first, beating at his chest and crying in ancient Greek, releasing all her pain over the five years. However, Kal pulled Diana closer into his chest. He then placed his chin on top of her head and held her close. Tears from his eyes fell onto Diana's raven hair and his chest convulsed, crying with her.

_They cried for the loss of each other._

_They cried for the baby they lost._

_They cried for the time they lost._

_They cried for the comfort they lost._

_They cried for the love they lost._

* * *

**There you go, they've finally talked. The amount of comments I've gotten about these two meeting is not shocking. Sorry for the long wait, I had to build up the tension. Hopefully the wait was worth it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I'm really enjoying this story. However, I realized I wrote Clark as a really big jerk, my bad. So I just might have to prolong this book so I can redeem Clark before I end the story. The story is supposed to have 10-15 chapters in total but it looks like we might be going to chapter 20. Just don't hate Clark,_****_ I didn't know my writing was that powerful. :(_**

_**Thanks for your comment and support! **_

_** Stay safe. Wash your hands. Read Fan Fiction.**_

_**Sorry for errors. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Respect was invented to cover the empty place where love should be." _  
_― Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

"You lying sack of minotaur dung!" The woman hissed.

The man ducked, missing the sandal that the woman threw at his head. Now, this scene seemed uncalled for, but he knew that wasn't the case. He deserved the woman's rage, after all he did lie to her.

"Hippolyta, sweetie—"

"Hippolyta, nothing!" Hippolyta hissed, cutting off the blond-haired man.

Hippolyta had run out of things to throw at the man. The jerk was good at ducking and he sometimes blasted the items with lighting. She was no match for the being in front of her, but she didn't care. All these years he had lied to her and now he decided to be truthful.

"I don't know why I thought I was different from all your other conquest." Hippolyta stated. "You clearly have no respect for anyone other than you."

"You know that isn't true." The man said walking closer to Hippolyta.

The former Queen of the Amazon's backed away from him. She was now on the other side of her bedroom, brushing up against the clay wall. Whenever she was around this man she had lost all sense of self. She warned her daughters about the dangers of men but then found herself wrapped in the bedsheets with him.

"You're the King of the Gods." Hippolyta reminded. "It is what you do, and I was the fool who thought you actually cared about me or your daughters for that matter."

Zeus stared at the woman before him. He didn't like the words coming out of his lovers' mouth, but it was true, he lied to her and partly used her. But there was one truth in all of it, he loved Hippolyta and their daughters more than himself. However, there was a prophecy, a destiny that needed to be fulfilled and it called for Hippolyta and his daughters.

"I never lied to you." Zeus corrected.

"Omitting the fact that you bedded me while knowing I could fill some prophecy counts as lying." Hippolyta spat.

Zeus ran his hair through his long blond hair and sighed. Hippolyta was right whether he said it or not, he willingly let Hippolyta believe that her pregnancy with Diana was natural. Technically it was natural, they conceived Diana and Donna the natural way, but he was a God, and nothing was natural about him.

However, when he had laid eyes on Hippolyta for the first time he didn't know of any prophecy, just of a strong warrior Queen who suffered at the hands of his kin. It seemed as if all the women in his life suffered because of him. He was nowhere near the perfect husband for Hera and they were currently broken up. Gods didn't exactly get a divorce, but he would find a way to separate himself from Hera and be with Hippolyta.

_Zeus had secrets._

All Gods did but this would shatter his family. How could he tell Hippolyta of what he had done to their daughter? Zeus was known to be cruel but what he had done was crossing the line. It wasn't an easy decision to interfere with his daughter's life, but Zeus had no choice. When his children did what they were created to do, then they could find peace and hopefully he would too.

Zeus wouldn't admit the truth to Hippolyta at this moment, but he informed her of the evil that was coming, and that Diana and Donna had to be sent back to Man's world. It was pillow talk and it turned out to be a very dangerous thing. Zeus said that Diana and Donna were created for a special purpose which led to him explaining that her two pregnancies were blessings but also inevitably seen by the fates.

"It changes nothing," Zeus reminded. "they're still our girls."

"It changes everything!"

Hippolyta looked Zeus up and down then rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that she loved the God before her. Here she was in her house across the Island living it up with the King of the Gods. She didn't even tell her children that she was seeing their father and she hid any trace of his visit. Hippolyta could blame men for being terrible, but she could also blame herself. Hippolyta knew who Zeus was and yet she let herself fall in love with him. She let herself believe that he was capable of love and that there was no ulterior motive. Hippolyta was disgusted with herself, she let Zeus bring her womb to life twice and didn't question anything.

Hippolyta wanted children that much was true. Zeus had come to her and though she thought the meeting was random, it was now confirmed that the fates played a part. In the defense of Zeus, he didn't sleep with Hippolyta with the intention of having children.

The Oracle of Delphi told him that he would have two strong daughter by an Amazon. Zeus didn't know it would be Hippolyta but when months passed and Hippolyta hadn't bled, he knew their time was limited. Zeus was just as shocked as Hippolyta when he found out he was going to be a father for the thousandth time.

However, Zeus should have told Hippolyta the truth as soon as they discovered she was with child. But they were happy, elated and Zeus saw Hippolyta glow for the first time and he couldn't take it away from her.

Hippolyta watched as Zeus walked towards her. Quickly, she turned around and grabbed the door handle. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a broad chest. The other hand laid on her hand that was touching the doorknob. Hippolyta closed her eyes and held in her breath. Zeus's face brushed up against Hippolyta's face, his nose falling into the curls of her blonde hair.

"Hippolyta, listen to me." Zeus whispered.

Hippolyta winced at his calm and soothing voice. It was the same voice that came to her that night they conceived Diana. The same voice that stayed with her in these clay walls that she called home for the moment. It never felt like home while her daughters were gone. Zeus's presence was welcomed but it could never fill the void of not seeing her daughters daily.

"Why me?" Hippolyta sobbed, hot tears running down her face. "Why my daughters?"

"There are some fates that even Gods cannot change."

"Was any of this real, Zeus?"

"Yes, my darling." Zeus said, then kissed behind her ear. "Every word and every moment have been real from the beginning. I know I do not deserve your love, trust or forgiveness but I will live forever always working for it."

Hippolyta let go of the door. Zeus loosened his grip and Hippolyta slipped from his arms. They stood there, face to face and for a moment, Zeus felt mortal. That is how he wanted to come to Hippolyta, not some God she couldn't say no to, but a mortal man who she chose to love.

Zeus placed his hand on Hippolyta's cheek. He brushed the blond hair from her face and looked into her sky-blue eyes. Zeus always wondered how they ended up with two raven-haired beautiful girls.

"You have to give them your blessing." Zeus said.

"If the Senate says no they will not leave." Hippolyta informed Zeus. "Diana is Queen and Donna is appointing regent, leaving would leave the Amazon's without a leader."

"My darling, it always astounds me how you question your existence. You stand before the King of the Gods. You brought both of his children into the world and yet you think yourself unable to fuel your daughters for their destiny. I may be a King and their father, but you are their mother and a Queen. Power runs through your very veins, never forget that."

"You've always had a slippery tongue."

* * *

**The Queen's Palace in Themyscira **

The two most powerful beings in the world found themselves on the floor of their would-be child's nursery room. Their backs leaned against the wooden bars of the crib. The man planted his feet on the ground thus causing his knees to point up in the air. His hands cradled his head as he processed all the information. The woman sat on the floor next to him in her chiton. Her feet stretched out and her hands folded around her chest and by default slightly exposing her chest. The sound of their staggered breathing could only be heard for they both were lost for words.

The woman hadn't foreseen this coming, this meeting. She wanted to tell him all those years ago that she was with child, but he abandoned her. At first she understood the distance for three days, they both needed space. Then it went on for a week until it turned into two months. While their connection faded, the woman's stomach grew. As did the insecurity and scrutiny the world spewed at her. She didn't want to leave the world, especially without informing him of their child but she had no choice. The world turned on her and the people she called friends were nowhere to be found. Of course, her sister stayed with her, but she needed other comfort, she needed him. But he was nowhere to be found so her only choice was to go back home, to her Island.

"I should have come after you." The man said breaking the silence.

It was a truth that he knew all along but had to say out loud, to her. He was young and stupid at the time. He had to cope with his own vulnerability, and he didn't think about her. He let himself be controlled and cause mayhem to the world, to his friends and to his lover. He could barely look at himself let alone the woman he loved. So, he took the time he needed which was more than expected.

But if he had come, he would have known about her, the child she carried. The woman wouldn't have had to go through the loss of the pregnancy alone. They were young and in love not using protection like normal people. Alas, they weren't normal, and they dismissed the idea of their genes even being compatible. He was an alien from a dead planet, and she was part Amazon and part God. He didn't just lose the woman the day she left; he lost his family as well.

"Why didn't you?" The woman asked.

She didn't turn to look at the man, she couldn't. This conversation was long overdue, and it was a hard one. She wanted the answer, she had to know why he turned on her. All she had done was for him and yet he couldn't even comfort her. Yes, the man had his own issues, but it affected her as well. She was the one who killed a man and took the backlash.

The man raised his head from his hands. He then turned to his left and saw the toy Trojan Horse that he took from the crib. He picked up the wooden horse and held it in his hand.

"I couldn't let you see me like that." The man said. "I was confused and lost. I let myself be taken over and I hurt everyone I loved, most of all I hurt you."

During his time under Maxwell Lord's control, the man did horrible things. He leveled most of New York. He shattered Zatanna's jaw, broke Barbara's legs and almost ripped Kara's spine from her. Not only that, but he almost hurt the woman he loved and unknowingly the child she carried.

"I never hidden the ugly parts of me, Kal-El." The woman said. "I've accepted every part of you."

"I know Diana," Kal-El replied. "I just had to accept the parts of me. The one that could hurt the ones I love. The one that could so easily be invaded by others."

Diana understood Kal-El words. She had seen the damage Kal-El had done to the city and to their friends. It was the damage he could do that led Diana to make the decision to kill Maxwell Lord. Diana had to save the world but more than that, she had to save Kal-El. Diana knew that the world wouldn't have agreed with her decisions, but she didn't expect it from Kal-El.

"I waited for you." Diana whispered coldly. "I waited in that damn apartment alone and pregnant. I waited for you to look at me, to speak to me, hold me and love me. Yet, I was left alone, _we_ were left alone."

Kal-El had no words for what he did, it was inexcusable for how he treated her. Any decent person would have formally broken up with their partner if that was the path they decided. But he didn't make a decision and again left Diana to pick up the pieces.

Kal-El then placed the wooden toy between them. He wasn't sure if Diana would let this next exchange happen, but he didn't care. Kal-El then reached over and placed his hand and Diana's stomach. Diana looked at his hand and Kal-El could tell she was debating her next move. Kal-El had no right to touch her especially in that spot but it was something he felt he needed to do. This place was home to the life that he created with Diana. Maybe he thought he'd get some comfort of knowing that the possibility of procreating was real.

Diana placed her hand over Kal-El and sparks flew between their hands. She hadn't been touched by a man since she was with Kal-El. It was not sexual in nature but somewhat comforting. Diana pictured Kal-El touching her stomach, kissing it, singing songs to their child. It was a reality Diana wanted and one she thought she deserved after giving up her normal life for the world.

"Did you know the gender?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I should have never left you alone." Kal-El admitted. "No amount of excuses could ever make up for the time _we_ lost, for the child _we_ lost."

"We were young, Kal-El." Diana said. "I didn't think I'd be with child at twenty-three."

Diana didn't think she could be pregnant while dating Kal-El. Gods could impregnate other Gods and mortals, but mortals couldn't do the same. Kal-El was an alien and by default Diana never questioned their genetic compatibility. That was the problem with the two of them in a relationship, they didn't think. Diana and Kal-El were so consumed with each other that the world slipped away. Bruce warned them about dating, but their hearts couldn't help it.

"When did you know?"

Kal-El turned to look at Diana and he met her ocean blue eyes. He could see the pain in her eyes, the pain he had caused her. Kal-El wanted nothing more than to take it away from her, to give her peace. Yet, the only thing Kal-El had given her was a broken heart.

Diana blushed as she remembered the day they convinced their child. The day of conception was different from the day she found out she was pregnant. Diana was in the tower training Donna and Kara when she felt nauseous. Diana then went to the Justice League's doctor and found out she was three weeks pregnant.

"Three weeks from the day you texted me about the kitchen island and—"

"I got it." Kal-El said a blush forming on his face.

Kal-El knew exactly the day Diana was referring to. It was the day he didn't feel like himself. He made it home and had almost taken Diana right on the counter. Kal-El felt guilty about running down memory lane with Diana but their past was something unmatched and something only they shared.

"Where do we go from here?"

That was the new question that needed an answer. Though this moment was tragic there was also intimacy there. They wouldn't act on it; it was too long since they'd seen each other or touched each other. It would be easy for them to fall into grief and cope with sex but they'd both grown from that toxic way of dealing. Kal-El's hand was still on Diana's stomach but they still hadn't looked at each other. This slight touch, it was enough for the both of them.

Kal-El was engaged to another woman. Diana was not the type to be jealous and she was glad that Kal-El moved on. However, it did hurt her, that he could so easily move on from her. Yet, Diana moved on from him as well. Diana wasn't engaged to anyone or dating, she found content in herself. She was a Queen and the Goddess of War, marriage and children didn't seem to fit in her world anymore.

"You speak to the senate and ask for my return."

"If they say no?"

"Then I must listen to them."

"Since when did you listen to the Senate?" Kal asked, nudging Diana.

Diana pushed Kal's hand away and chuckled which caused him to laugh. Kal hadn't heard that magnificent laugh in years and he missed it dearly.

"Well, being Queen comes with responsibilities."

"You wear the title beautifully."

Diana coughed and turned her gaze away from Kal-El, looking at the toy horse on the floor. She picked it up and smiled at the gift she was given. Donna had convinced the Island to give Diana a baby shower and an abundance of gifts came. However, this gift was different from all the swords and shields she was given for the child.

"Let me guess, Athena gave you that one." Kal said.

"How'd you know?"

"Out of all your siblings, Athena and I have the same weird sense of humor." Kal said looking at the horse in Diana's hand. "The Trojan Horse seemed beautiful and harmless but was the turning point during the Trojan War. We talked about it at length and compared it to you. Beautiful, stunning and a true work of art but deadly once unleashed."

"I see the years have not sharpened your lack of charm." Diana laughed and handed the toy to Kal-El.

"If you wanted charm you would have dated Hal Jordan."

"Well, if I come back I might just give it a try."

Kal-El rolled his eye at that comment and Diana laughed again. Hal Jordan pursued Diana multiple times, but he wasn't Diana's type. Then again, Kal-El never thought he was her type and yet they dated and fit together like missing puzzle pieces.

"How's Ma?"

"She's good," Kal-El informed her. "Kara moved back from New York after Pa died to look after her. I drop in most days to check for myself."

"I am sorry about Pa."

"I wasn't expecting Donna to show up." Kal-El said, looking at Diana again. Once again, her eyes found his and they held a soft gaze. "Once she did, I thought you would follow."

"I meant to come but the Island needed me."

"I understand."

"I saw him though," Diana stated. "being the Goddess of War has some benefits. Pa fought in the Vietnam War and I escort fallen warriors to the other side."

The two then fell into a silence. It wasn't awkward like the one after they stopped crying. This one was a peaceful one. They had spoken and all the tension that was built up in the past five years was released. It wasn't completely gone but it was calm for now. Their soul had found each other again and made peace with their actions and their past. However, the present was now before them and they couldn't step into it together. Kal-El had someone waiting for him and Diana had an Island under her rule.

Then a realization settled into Kal-El's mind, he didn't deserve to be here, and he didn't deserve Diana. After all the pain he caused her, Kal-El had no right to be the one to ask the Senate for their help. He was the reason that Diana returned under terrible circumstances. Kal-El showed no respect or love for Diana and therefore he had no right to ask for her help. He was asking the Senate to trust him again, for Diana to trust him. However, he proved himself untrustworthy and a coward.

"I won't meet with the Senate tomorrow." Kal said.

"What?"

"I don't have the right to ask for their help or for yours at that."

Kal-El moved his hand and laced his fingers with Diana's. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Diana could feel the spark jump from his lips to her skin.

"I will always regret not coming for you."

Kal-El then rose from the floor and pulled Diana up with him. He then pulled Diana into a tight embrace. Diana took this moment to fall into his chest, let herself be engulfed by his scent and relax in the strength of his arms. Home, that is what this hug was to Diana, it was her home. She had missed it dearly but then she remembered it was also home to another woman. Diana wouldn't cross the line; it wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"I will never stop trying to regain the _respect_ I've lost."

Kal then placed a kiss on top of Diana's head and then disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

**\- Metropolis - **

Lois hadn't expected Clark to return to their apartment in Metropolis until tomorrow. However, when Jimmy mentioned he got pictures of Superman flying in, Lois quickly clocked out of work.

Lois was glad that Clark was home, but she hated the news he gave her. She knew she didn't like Clark visiting Themyscira and seeing Wonder Woman again. Of course, Lois knew Clark would never cheat on her but that didn't mean the little minx wouldn't stay away from Clark. However, Wonder Woman didn't touch Clark's body instead she did something more powerful and detrimental, she touched his heart.

Wonder Woman had informed Clark that she was pregnant and then lost the child. Of course, Lois was hurt when Clark delivered the news. Lois couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child. She knew how much Clark wanted to be a father, they both wanted children. Yet, they settled on adoption because Clark's DNA wasn't compatible with humans.

However, Wonder Woman seemed to be the outlier and the better half. She carried Clark's child and though she lost it, the possibility of it happening again was visible. It seemed as if Wonder Woman slipped herself into their relationship. Wonder Woman was a thorn in Lois's side and a shadow in their relationship. Though Clark ignored his mother and Kara bringing up Wonder Woman in conversations Lois couldn't. Wonder Woman was not the exception to the rule; she was the rule. That was the role that Lois wanted to be Clark's only, but it wasn't possible. Because there would be Clark and Lois would always have that part but then there was Superman, the alien. Superman was the part that Lois didn't understand no matter how hard she tried. It was the part of him that could relate to Wonder Woman. It was the same part that created a child with her.

Though Lois saw Clark and Superman as separate they crossed over when it came to their relationship. Superman and his alien DNA were the reason that Clark and Lois couldn't have biological children. Nothing was wrong with adopting and Lois was perfectly fine with adopting because her body wouldn't have to go through changes. Yet, when she thought about it, carrying Clark's child she couldn't deny the happiness that sparked in her. Lois wanted to give Clark the family he never had, she wanted to be his family. But the parts of him had kept her away no matter how hard they both tried.

However, she wouldn't give up on them. She loved Clark too much to lose him especially to some vixen in a swimsuit. So, Lois would be everything that Wonder Woman would never be, his fiancé. Lois listened to Clark as he spoke about his anxiety about being a father. Clark mentioned adoption and places to live. Of course, they weren't going to adopt tomorrow but Clark liked to speak out loud when he was making decisions. Lois made sure to be there, so when Clark calmed down he would turn to her, the woman he needed.

"I'm sorry." Clark apologized.

"It's alright Clark." Lois said, placing her hand on his cheek. "I couldn't imagine losing a child."

Lois wouldn't say this to Clark, but she thanked Wonder Woman for leaving. If she stayed, Clark and Lois would most likely not be together. They would have a family and Lois wouldn't be in Clark's life anymore. But Lois had to do more, she had to be the one to pick up where the Amazon failed.

"I don't want to ever feel that pain again, Lois."

"I know, darling."

Clark then closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Lois's. Clark gently wrapped his arms around Lois, and she slipped into his chest. Lois loved the feel of Clark, but it also bothered her, she knew that he couldn't feel her touch. To add more salt on the open wound, Clark would lightly touch Lois and it upset her. She understood why the action needed to be taken, he could kill her with a pat on the back. Nonetheless, Lois didn't like the carefulness of the relationship. She wanted to have random moments with Clark and now worry about being hurt. She wanted wild and unprotected sex and not worrying if he would crush her or the child that she conceived would kill her. At times she wanted Clark to take control and not think about the consequences because love, true love wasn't supposed to have that.

She'd been thinking about this idea for a while. She wasn't sure how he would react, but she had to ask. If Clark decided to go down the route, it could solve all of their problems. Lois wouldn't have to compete with Wonder Woman or any woman on the Justice League because he would no longer need them. Clark just needed Lois and the family they would have together. The world needed to move on, and it would without him, without Superman.

"Clark?" Lois asked.

Lois then lifted her head and looked into his cerulean eyes. She could still see the pain in them but something else hid there as well. Lois wasn't sure what it was or maybe she knew all too well the feeling. She didn't care, mentioning it would do nothing for their relationship. Lois placed her hands on Clark's chest making sure she stood tall and strong. What she was about to ask was something no one had asked of him. It would solve their problems, Lois knew that. Clark also mentioned this solution in passing and it stuck with Lois. It seemed that now it was the right time. Clark was thirty and Lois being thirty-two, her time in this world with him was limited. However, if she could prolong it or make it better, that is what she would do. Lois knew deep down they were meant to be. Once they defeated Darkseid and they could start their lives together.

_"What if you gave up your powers?"_

* * *

**\- Themyscira - **

Diana sat on the roof of her mother's clay house. The Senate meeting was short for the Senate already made up their mind. No matter how many times Kara, Barbara and Zatanna pleaded, the Senate denied the request to send Diana and Donna back into Man's World.

Diana expected as much from the Senate, but she didn't expect the unsettling feeling in her heart. She hadn't thought about returning to Man's World in years. Themyscira was her home and she was Queen. Not only that but she was the Goddess of War and it called for more time than being Queen. Yet, Diana couldn't shake the unhappiness. It was not until the options of leaving the Island was presented to her. This same feeling occurred years ago when Steve had landed on the Island. She entered the tournament to be the God's Champion and won. The excitement that Diana felt when she discovered that she could go beyond the barrier was something magical. Now, it seemed as if the feeling had come back to her.

"Is this what you do now, brood?" Hippolyta asked as she climbed onto the roof. "You've been hanging around the Man Bat for too long."

"I am not brooding," Diana corrected. "and it's Batman, mother."

"Same thing."

Hippolyta then walked towards the edge where her daughter sat. She took a seat next to her daughter and looked at the setting son. Hippolyta missed the moments of sitting with her daughters and chatting. Once Hippolyta moved from the Palace she didn't see Diana and Donna like she wanted but they frequented as much as time allowed. She was happy that her daughters were back, but she knew the unhappiness in both of their hearts. Neither of her children wanted to be Queen and no number of meetings, declarations and crowns could hide the truth from Hippolyta. It was a bittersweet moment knowing that this was the last time she would ever see her daughter.

"So, you're going to pack and leave when the sun sets?" Hippolyta asked.

"I told you, the Senate said no." Diana said.

"Since when did you listen to the Senate?" Hippolyta asked and then shoved her daughter.

Diana flinched and then shoved her mother back.

"That is the same thing Kal-El said."

"Huh, I agree with him on that."

Diana looked at her mother and raised her eyebrows. Diana knew her mother wasn't fond of Kal-El so this conversation was odd. Hippolyta came around when they started dating but once Diana returned pregnant and alone, all kindness for Kal-El left Hippolyta's heart.

"You never liked Kal-El."

"I grew to like him." Hippolyta admitted. "The blond one I didn't like."

"Yes, you've told me many times that Steve was too old for me."

"That and the fact that he was a very insecure man." Hippolyta added. "He made you insecure as well and you questioned yourself. I've never known you to doubt yourself that much. I didn't like Steve Trevor because he was a man but also because he wasn't the man you needed nor wanted."

"How do you know I didn't want him?"

Hippolyta looked at Diana and smirked. "He was the first man you met, of course you were going to date him and get experience, it is normal. That is what Steve was, trial and a very big error."

Diana took her mother's words and all the weight that came with them. She didn't know her mother felt that way about any of her relationships. Diana knew her mother didn't agree with courting Steve because he was much older than her. However, she didn't know her mother saw all the issues in their relationship. Diana never brought Steve back to the Island, but Hippolyta did visit Diana in Man's World.

Steve made Diana feel very insecure in herself and she didn't like it. Steve questioned every action Diana made and treated her as a child. Sure, eighteen was not an adult but she had a mind and her own decisions to make. Steve on the other hand wanted to protect Diana from mistakes and mistakes to Steve just seemed to be ordinary things. Steve suffocated Diana and it was in moments that she got away that Diana could finally breathe. He was also moving too fast and Diana had seen the ring that Steve had bought for her. Diana didn't think twice about leaving Steve for she knew she couldn't be with him and be happy or make him happy.

"He said he loved me."

"Well, he's a guy, so."

"Mother!"

"What?" Hippolyta chuckled. "Men will say anything to get inside your armor and you let him."

"Apollo, close your ears!"

"We all make mistakes, darling it is nothing new."

"Do you believe Kal-El to be a mistake as well?"

"First of all, I don't know what you think you're doing by calling him by his full name." Hippolyta said, rolling her eyes. "That man will always be Kal to you and no matter of formalities will ever change what the man was to you or what he gave you."

"Where is this attitude coming from?" Diana asked, laying the back of her hand on her mothers' forehead. "A fever you must have, no?"

"I'm not sick Diana and you're not as clever as you think you are." Hippolyta said, removing her daughters' hand from her head. Hippolyta then laced her fingers with her daughters and held it on her lap. "A little birdie told me Kal-El left your room late last night."

Diana inwardly cursed at herself. Of course, Donna would have told her mother about Kal-El. Though the meeting was nothing sexual in nature no one would believe her. Diana and Kal-El had too much between themselves to ever speak formally to each other. Even last night when they held each other and cried over the child they lost, for a moment it seemed as if they were together. The five-year departure was actually a five-minute quarrel and they would be rolling in the bed sheets all over again.

"Nothing of the sort happened, mother." Diana corrected. "I told him about the child, and we cried for a moment. Then he decided that it was not fair of him to ask the Senate for help, thus he left but promised that he would not stop trying to gain my respect."

"Respect." Hippolyta repeated. Hippolyta nodded slowly and then gave her daughter the look of "You believe that?".

"What now mother?"

"Nothing." Hippolyta said, raising her hands in respect. "I've met many men who've told me they've wanted to earn my respect which obviously meant more than just that."

"I don't understand."

"Gods, Diana, did I really raise you to be that dense?" Hippolyta said running her hands through her blond hair.

Diana was taken aback by her mother's words. Apparently, today was the day that Hippolyta decided to be very honest with Diana.

"Mother, it cannot mean more than that." Diana said. "He is engaged to another."

"According to you it is just respect." Hippolyta said. "So, I don't see why you can't be there while he tries to gain it. Respect to normal people is just that, respect. But the way you and Kal-El loved one another, respect and love were the same as Castor and Pollux."

"You want me to go?"

"I want you to do what feels right." Hippolyta corrected. "You know in your heart what you must do. If it means fighting Darkseid along with Kal-El and the Justice League then so be it."

Diana accepted her mother's words. Though the world didn't deserve her, she knew it needed her. Diana could not be selfish and let the world perish no matter how they viewed her. It was Diana's calling to defend the world when they could not defend themselves.

"I guess it's settled then."

"You knew exactly what you wanted Diana," Hippolyta said. "you didn't come to me for answers, you came to say goodbye."

Diana opened her mouth to defend herself but then she stopped. Hippolyta was right, Diana already knew the answer. Part of Diana wanted her mother to agree with the Senate, but another part of Diana already made up her mind. The world needed Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl and they would answer the call.

"I love you." Diana said, pulling her mother into a hug. "I will be back soon."

Hippolyta pulled her daughter into a hug and let the tears fall from her eyes. She kissed her daughter's raven-haired head and looked up to the sky. She prayed to the Gods and asked them to take care of her girls. It was the last time that Hippolyta would see Diana and Donna.

"I love you so much, Diana." Hippolyta said, rubbing her daughters back.

Hippolyta and Diana then pulled away from each other. They laughed as they wiped the tears from their faces. Diana always hated seeing her mother cry, but she would be back.

"If along the way a reporter gets hurt during all this fighting, comfort Kal-El with all the respect you have."

"You are incorrigible, mother." Diana said, getting up from her spot.

Donna then made her way to the top of the roof as well. Donna already packed their bags and Hippolyta looked at her two girls. She never imagined that she would have children, let alone two Demi-Gods for her daughters. Yet, each of them made Hippolyta the proudest mother on the planet. Hippolyta pulled her daughter into a hug for the very last time and then watched them fly off into the sunset.

"Thank you." A voice said.

Hippolyta didn't look at the God behind her. She still hated him and all he had done to her children. They didn't deserve the fate that was planned for them. However, Hippolyta couldn't have stopped her daughters. So, Hippolyta played the supporting mother one last time.

"I never want to see you again, Zeus."

* * *

_**Diana and Donna's birth were very much based off of the Wonder Woman Movie when Ares reveals that Diana was created as a weapon against the Gods. Zeus had no idea Hippolyta would be the one to give him children. However, Zeus said nothing about his children's fate to Hippolyta. Just wanted to clear that up before the hate mail rolled in.**_

**_I also struggled writing this chapter. Of course Kal and Diana had to talk but I wasn't sure how it was going to go. I wanted an epic fight scene or some big argument but in the end I went with this scene. Personally, I think it shows the growth of the two characters. It's been five years and though the pain is evident they've both grown and can communicate without shouting or fighting. I think this was the most healthy way for them to finally speak and get it out in the open. Of course they're not together and the trust is broken but hopefully I left it off where the trust can still be mended. I was gonna do the friend route but Kal and Diana can never just be friend. The problem isn't fixed obviously, but there is hope._**

**_Lois is just Lois..._**


	7. Updates

Hey, guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had school and then my family got sick so I dealt with that. I will update all VERY soon! I didn't stop writing because of negative comments, honestly, I didn't get them for this story. So to the guess who said that, you're very much mistaken. I needed a break. I write for myself. I needed to fix my story for my sake.

Anyways!

Thank you to those who supported me and have stayed with this story. Updates are coming very soon!

Stay safe! Be healthy!


	8. Chapter 7

_**It's been so long and I'm sorry. Y'all, I've been super depressed. Like, blank minds, crying all the time, not getting out of bed depressed. **__**Also, before someone says something this story is about Superman and Wonder Woman however we are also dealing with Kara, Donna, and their lives as well. if you don't like it please stop reading it. **_

_**Thanks for sticking around! **_

_**Sorry for the errors! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**London, England - 2020**

No one knew that the Amazons had made up their mind. Granted, the two Half-Gods hadn't spoken to any members of their former team members in five years. Superman had left with the notion that the women would leave the fate of the world to the hero's that had thrown them away. Of course, Kal-El could not blame them for their response because they were warranted.

While Donna decorated their London apartment, deciding that the style they usually chose carried too many memories, they went shopping first. The two then parted and Diana walked around the city. She'd forgotten how it felt to be amongst humans, completely unaware of the Goddess amongst them. People didn't stop and stare at her nor did they ask for her opinions on the world. Being human even for a moment was simple.

"As simple as Smallville," Diana whispered to herself.

She remembered the day Kal-El took her to his family farm and said those words to her before he kissed her. Kal had showered her what it meant to be human and it added more purpose to her life as Wonder Woman.

It was all gone and now Diana would have to find a way to deal with it. She didn't want Kal-El back but she couldn't deny that she thought about the future they could have had. He was engaged to a reporter and seemed happy. The only thing that brought them together was the past and what could have been but never was.

Diana walked past the London Eye, taking her time through the city. The city was beautiful and welcoming especially when they didn't know who she was. Walking into a tiny coffee shop, Diana ordered her regular black coffee and sat in a chair near the bay windows. Not a minute later the chair across from her was pulled out and a man dressed to the nine in business attire sat across from her.

"I didn't know you took our offer." The man says.

"I didn't," Diana said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Then why are you back?"

"I wanted to see the city, I missed it." Diana smiled at the man. "You are the last person I thought would fly all this way to see me."

"Well, I picked up a heat signature that I haven't seen in five years. I had to know for sure."

"The world has changed but you, Bruce are still the same."

Bruce said nothing as he looked at the Amazon. It had been five years since he'd seen her and though he wanted to criticize her for her actions, he needed her help. In some way Bruce could say he missed looking upon the beautiful Goddess, her olive skin still glistened under the dreary English sky. Diana's hair was as black and skinny as ever and as for her blue eyes, they rivaled the ocean's water.

But Diana was right, Bruce had not changed if anything the past five years without her had hardened his soul. He was captivated by her beauty like Clark but Bruce thought himself different and better than Clark. Clark had fallen in love with Diana and not prepared accordingly for the day the Princess would lose her crown. Bruce knew that no matter how much he loved Diana she would follow her heart and it would never lead her to him. So, Bruce followed his head when it came to Diana, being short and rational, making a contingency plan for all the members in case any went rouge. Now, Bruce sat across a God who could wipe all life form this world, and yet he still thought her beautiful. When all others have come to know them as a savior Bruce only saw Diana as a bomb.

Interesting isn't it, to love the one thing you told yourself to hate.

"Darkseid will come for Themyscira," Bruce said.

"I know," Diana replied calmly. "However I don't think I owe the world anything."

"That is very cold of you, not the Princess I knew five years ago."

"You're right, but it's the same Princess the world cast away when she decided to save them." Diana reminded. "I don't need you to understand and I do not care if you do. I do not need your permission to act nor do I need you to check up on me. If I decide to stay it is because I chose to finish this fight with Darkseid and I intended to do it my way. Get in my way and you will regret ever sending Clark to ask for my help."

Diana got up from the table before Bruce could speak, leaving him to take in her words. Diana didn't second guess the conversation she had, she knew exactly where she stood. Diana was not wrong for killing Maxwell Lord and if it came to that choice she would do it again.

* * *

**The Fortress of Solitude - 2020**

Kal-El stayed in the Fortress of Solitude for the past week. Clark Kent called in sick but Lois knew that he was avoiding her. Their conversation about his powers didn't go as planned. Kal-El had wanted to talk about the loss of his child, the family that he once again let slip through his fingers, and Lois spoke about taking away his powers, making him human.

Kal-El understood that his powers and role as Superman caused friction within their relationship but it was something that they worked around. Now, it seemed as if Lois wanted Clark more than Kal-El, not appreciating or accepting him for who he was. His relationship with Lois was not as simple as his previous one.

_"As simple as Smallville,"_ Clark mumbled to himself, remembering the words he uttered years ago to Diana.

Kal-El would be lying if he said he didn't think about her. They were together for three years and ended on terrible terms. To add to the pain, Diana had lost their child and Kal-El had no idea about any of it. Their relationship wasn't easy but being together, loving each other was simple. Kal-El didn't have to hold back or walk on eggshells with Diana. When Kal-El had a rough day as Superman or Clark Kent, Diana could understand both sides. Kal-El did miss that, the simpleness of loving Diana and not even worrying about the future because it had Diana in it.

But that was the past and Kal-El wasn't sure if he would ever see Diana again. While the world moved on Kal-El tried but he couldn't. He would hear Diana's laugh echoing through the fortress halls and every time he saw a raven-haired beauty he thought of Diana. It was wrong to think of her and Kal-El tried so hard to but Diana was unforgettable. Diana was Kal-El's first love and maybe the only woman he would ever love.

Not to say that Kal-El did not love Lois, he did. But Kal-El was not stupid enough to not see the issues within their relationship. However, they were engaged now and Clark had committed himself to Lois now Kal-El needed to get on board with it once more. Kal-El thought he was fine but seeing Diana again had rattled something within his soul. He wanted to speak with her more, find out what she'd been up to within the five years of their parting. Maybe in some sense, she could give him back the pieces of him that he lost.

But Kal-El knew deep down it was wrong to think of Diana when he had Lois. Kal-El understood now why Lois had issues with him visiting the Island. Seeing your ex-lover was one thing but finding out that you could have had children and a happy life with someone else was different. This meeting of two lost souls now reminded Lois that she could not compare to Diana because she could not begin to compete.

Lois had called the Fortress multiple times but Kal didn't pick up. He needed his space and time to think it over. He wanted to be with Lois but giving up his powers was something else. Having his powers was what he had known. It bonded Kal to Kara and they were the last to Kryptonians. To give up his powers was to give up his past, his culture, his parents, and their dreams that they had for Kal-El. Kal couldn't help but feel as if he was being torn in two directions. He wanted to live one earth, have a family, and be in love but he didn't know what it would cost him.

When Kal did nothing it cost him more than he could ever imagined, his future wife and their unborn child. Now, there was a way for him to have it again with someone else but replacing taking a piece of him.

Was it worth it?

Was being with Lois and having children worth giving up his powers?

Was it worth never being Superman again?

Kal-El would watch his friends fight crime and do the things he loved to do while he was changing diapers. And nothing was inherently wrong with that but when he thought of changing diapers before and living a semi-quiet life, it wasn't with Lois. Kal-El thought of having children with Diana and having to catch flying children. He thought of teaching them how to fly, the Kryptonian language, and baby proofing the Fortress but none of that would happen if he was human.

Kal-El didn't need to think any longer he had already made his choice.

* * *

**London, England - 2020**

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Donna said sitting on the marble kitchen counter and taking a sip of coffee.

"I can't sneak up on you, no matter how hard a train." The man says, leaning against the accented baby blue wall.

Donna smiled and then took a sip of her coffee. She knew he followed her the moment they stepped down in London. Donna was going to give him the chance to expose himself but she didn't want to deal with the man that accompanied him, Diana would take care of that. But everywhere she went, she could smell him trailing behind him. The soft smell of sandals wood and charcoal; something she got used to associating him with.

"Were you going to call?" Dick asked slowly walking toward her.

"It's been five years, it didn't matter," Donna replied looking into his blue eyes. "It would change nothing."

"It would change everything," Dick replied.

Donna stayed silent, knowing that it wasn't the case. Donna's loyalty was not to herself but to her sister and Queen Diana. Even all those years ago when Diana gave Donna to choose to stay or leave Donna knew her fate. Donna was the same as Diana, made from the same divine blood. She could never and would never leave Diana to face the world alone no matter how Donna truly felt. After all, Diana was the only other person that was like her and knew the pain they both had endured. It was only right that Donna stood by her sister's side and never left because when the world faded away the Gods would still exist.

"I'm not here to stay," Donna says. "Once Darkseid is dealt with we will be leaving."

"Is that what you want?" Dick asked walking closer to Donna.

He needed to be closer to her, to touch her even if it was just for a moment. Dick needed to tell Donna the truth before she slipped out of his fingers again. Dick was so close to telling Donna how he felt five years ago and then the incident happened. Wonder Woman then decided to leave and of course, Wonder Girl followed in her footsteps. However, Dick admitted his feelings before Donna could leave and he hoped that she would stay. But Dick understood why Donna didn't choose him or choose to stay, it wasn't a choice for her. Diana was the only family Donna had and if Dicks' parents were alive, he would have stayed with them.

"Please, don't," Donna says holding back a few tears, her heart wanting to rip itself from her chest and run to Dicks. "It was hard enough."

Donna couldn't help as a tear slipped from her eyes. She didn't want to cry but the five years had been so hard to be away from him and the league. Sure, she spoke to Diana about it but how could Donna complain about losing a fake family when Diana lost a child? Donna thought herself selfish to complain about love that never was while Diana was truly in pain.

Dick brushed the tears that rolled onto Donna's cheek. It didn't help that Donna couldn't feel his touch, making the tears fall even more. All she wanted was to be happy with Dick and feel him. This was a reason that they couldn't be together. Dick would grow old and Donna would never age. Dick would want to have his own family and Donna wasn't even sure if she was compatible with human DNA. She was terrified that she would end up like Diana, losing a child, and even more heartbroken. So, it was easy for Donna to push Dick away and hide her feelings.

"You will live forever, Donna Troy," Dick says, holding her cheek. "At least spend these few years being happy with me."

* * *

**Metropolis - 2020**

It had been a few days since she'd seen her fiance. Though she was hurt, Lois knew she wouldn't be any good if she fell apart. Lois was a strong woman but at times she pushed her emotions away because of Clark. She didn't want to seem weak and give Clark any more reason to question being with her.

So like usual Lois went to work the only solid thing she had. Lois admitted that she was selfish for asking Clark to give up his powers. If Clark answered her phone calls, he would have heard her dozens of apologies but nothing happened.

Lois needed to admit the truth to herself and Clark that she was scared. She was scared that Clark would realize that Lois was just a simple human who would age and die and time would not touch Clark. It was her own mortality that looked at her everyday shaped as the man she loved. She had never felt more insecure and vulnerable in a relationship than she had been with Clark. It didn't help that his last girlfriend was the most beautiful woman in the world who he also got pregnant by the way.

It hurt Lois, even more, when he mentioned retrieving the Lost Warrior as if part of him was missing. Lois could see it when she mentioned Diana, he savored the way her name fell off of his lips. Of course, Lois didn't bring the Amazon up but ever since she left, the media always asked about Wonder Woman and if she would ever come back. Though the Justice League answered the question truthfully, Lois knew deep down that Clark still loved her and that he would never truly be over someone as wonderful as her.

Lois walked into the Daily Planet and the building shook. Metropolis wasn't prone to Earthquakes and it didn't take long for Lois to notice the building falling apart around her. Lois quickly screamed for Clark and in an instant, the building leaned. The sirens in the streets of Metropolis went off signaling that there was another Meta attack. This was something that was installed within the years following the death of Maxwell Lord. It was also to call the Justice League into action, only allowing Superheros to be present for massive emergencies and nothing like a bank robbery.

As others ran away from the windows, Loud rant towards them. The smell of burning metal let her know that Clark was stabilizing the build in a few seconds he floated before her.

"You alright?" Clark asked.

"Besides you ignoring me, yes." Lois snapped.

"We will talk when we-"

Superman is thrown across the street which shocks Lois. Without a second thought, she runs downstairs and out of the building to see portals open. The sky turns red as Parademons spill from the sky. Lois quickly runs through the streets, her mind only thinking of Clark. Though she should be running away from the fight she wanted to be with Clark.

Lois watches as Clark punches through a few demons swiftly. The Justice League appears to fight off the demons but they keep falling by the many. It isn't until the sky turns a deathly white color, causing Lois to cover her eyes. The ground shakes under her feet and she falls to the ground.

Looking up, she cannot believe her eyes. The Amazon Princess stands in the middle of the street, electricity raging around her.

Wonder Woman had returned.


End file.
